From The Darkest Side
by zelochest
Summary: [Chap 7 Update] "Jeon berbahaya, anda harus segera pergi dari sini" New Summary, and a long term update. - Alternate Universe - KookV - Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung - GENDERSWITCH - MATURE CONTENT! - REMAKE - Hi, Long time no see?
1. Chapter 1

From The Darkest Side

zelochest

Genre : Romance? Mystery

Rate : T-M

Disclaimer : Thanks for Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Saya IZIN nge-remake-nya dengan cast ter-high-sextention-ever (untuk saya). Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung | GENDERSWITCH | MATURE CONTENT! | REMAKE

Jeon Jungkook ;

 _Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu yang terdiri dari aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai-_

 **"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."**

-Jeon-

* * *

Chapter 1

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Taehyung sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan taku tnya makin memuncak. Ibunya, yang menyetir di sebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu. Lagipula ibunya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Ibunya melahirkan Taehyung saat berusia sangat muda, 16 tahun. Dan sekarang di usia Taehyung yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran. Apalagi Taehyung selalu mengenakan pakaian konservativ yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ibunya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya. Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Taehyung menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri. Dia tadi berdiri lama di depan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan gaunnya yang terbaik, tetapi ternyata dia tidak punya gaun satupun yang baik.

Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa di sebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian. Dan ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan, Baekhyun, ibunya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya ayah yang mengaku inya.

Baekhyun lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya ke kedua orang tuanya, lalu pergi merantau ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolah. Sejak saat itu Taehyung dan Baekhyun hanya bertemu saat Baekhyun pulang liburan ke rumah, Taehyung tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai ibunya, selain karena Baekhyun tidak mau dipanggil ibu, bagi Taehyung orang tua sejatinya adalah kakek dan neneknya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dia beranjak dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, kakeknya meninggal dunia, disusul neneknya setahun kemudian, Taehyung tetap tidak menggantungkan diri kepada ibunya, toh Baekhyun juga tidak peduli.

Taehyung menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ibunya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama. Sampai suatu ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama, seorang lelaki berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Taehyung untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kebodohanku di masa lalu, kau adalah anakku," gumam Baekhyun dengan logat seksinya sambil mengoleskan lipstik pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak berjumpa.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Jungkook, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Jungkook? Dia tahu segalanya...," Baekhyun tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang,

"Dan Jungkook ingin melihatmu."

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku?Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya?Taehyung menyimpulkan dalam hati, dan seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir di dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun dari Baekhyun, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya kadangkala ada sedikit rasa di hatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah dia, datang dengan ibunya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun sutra keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi dia hanya memakai sweater cokelat jeleknya serta rok selutut yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, belum lagi rambutnya hanya dikuncir kuda, tanpa riasan. Calon suami Baekhyun pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Baekhyun, desah Taehyung dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip ayah, gumamnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya, Baekhyun tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh neneknya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya. Lagipula, Taehyung tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur sepuluh

tahun dan mulai bertanya pada neneknya siapa ayahnya. Waktu itu neneknya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang kakeknya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram.

Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai pada saat itulah Taehyung belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Rupanya calon suami ibunya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah di kiri kanan jalan. Ketika akhirnya mobil mereka berhenti, Taehyung sempat ternganga, melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya gothic dan renaissance yang megah di depannya.

Baekhyun rupanya sangat bersemangat karena dia segera melompat keluar dari mobil begitu mobil itu berhenti dan mau tak mau Taehyung segera mengikutinya. Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas di depan pintu?

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dengan curiga, karena begitu mereka sampai di pintu dibawah kanopi dan pilar marmer yang indah, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk, dan seorang pelayan pria setengah baya dengan penampilan yang sangat rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Miss Baekhyun?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Taehyung bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Baekhyun mengangguk penuh percaya itu melihat ke belakang, ke arah Taehyung dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata dia mengira aku pembantu Baekhyun, desah Taehyung dalam hati.

"Aku Kim, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Jungkook sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari aku antar," gumam pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh dan membiarkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung lorong itu Taehyung terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat bahagia di sini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud. Dan sudah pasti Taehyung tidak masuk ke dalam daftar impiannya itu. Taehyung tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Baekhyun yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya, setelah itu Taehyung akan kembali ke kehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ibunya.

Toh dia memang tak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku , begitu menekan jiwa. Berbeda dengan rumah neneknya yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh apapun pekerjaannya, Taehyung selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Taehyung sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

Pelayan Kim membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka langsung melangkah masuk dengan bersemangat." _Darling_ ," serunya mesra lalu menghambur ke pelukan pria bersetelan resmi yang berdiri ditengah ruangan.

Pria itu membalas pelukan Baekhyun, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir laki-laki itu adalah lelaki botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tetapi sangat kaya. Tetapi lelaki yang berdiri di depannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus itu menempel pas dan indah di tubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu.

Hey.. Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Lelaki ini baru 32 tahun! Matanya cokelat gelap begitu juga dengan rambutnya yang cokelat dengan sedikit warna keemasan. Tentu saja begitu, dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha - pengusaha sukses, Jeon Jungkook selalu dibahas, pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, setengah Yunani yang sangat menarik. Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Taehyung tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya. Lelaki ini tidak bisa dibilang tampan, sosoknya terlalu keras untuk digambarkan dengan kata "tampan", tetapi ada kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Lelaki itu melepaskan Baekhyun yang menggelendot dengan mesra di pelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Taehyung."Dan ini pasti Taehyung," bahkan aksen suaranya begitu mempesona, Taehyung menyadari dia ternganga ketika Jungkook mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman, dengan gugup disambutnya jabatan itu, tangan lelaki itu ramping, tapi menggenggam tangannya dengan mantap.

"Iya, ini Taehyung, putri kecilku," Baekhyun berkata seolah olah mereka ibu dan anak yang sangat akrab.

"Dan Taehyung, perkenalkan ini calon ayah tirimu."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Jungkook menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai dia salah tingkah, adakah yang salah dengan rambutnya?Bajunya?Ataukah Jungkook sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan ibunya dan tidak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hampir 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja mempunyai putri seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku dengan Jungkook saja."

Tentu saja, lelaki dengan vitalitas semacam ini dia pasti malu dipanggil "papa" oleh gadis berusia 20 tahun seperti dirinya.

"Nah karena kalian sudah berkenalan?Bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling rumah ini? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Dan wow, rumah ini indah sekali Jungkook."Lelaki itu menatap Baekhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja sayang," gumamnya, lalu mengamit lengan Baekhyun, Jungkook mengatakan sayang tapi tampak begitu dingin. Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa sedikit antipati kepada Jungkook, dia terlalu dingin dan tak berperasaan seperti suasana di rumah megah ini. Baekhyun menoleh pada Taehyung,

"kau ingin ikut **Taehyungku**?"suaranya begitu penuh kasih tapi matanya memperingatkan, dan Taehyung mengerti isyarat itu, ibunya ingin berduaan dengan kekasihnya dan tak ingin Taehyung mengganggu.

Lagipula Taehyung juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, kalau boleh aku ingin menunggu disini saja," Taehyung tadi mengamati ruangan dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh di dinding, rasanya lebih menarik duduk dan membaca, sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau dia diijinkan, dia ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau akan tinggal disini juga, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini,"sahut Jungkook -kata itu membuat Baekhyun dan Taehyung sama-sama terkejut, rupanya Jungkook sudah menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Baekhyun dan dengan muka pucat segera menyahut, suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup.

" _Darling_ , kau salah, Taehyung tidak akan tinggal dengan kita setelah kita menikah nanti."

"Kenapa tidak?" lelaki itu mengernyitkan kening, tampak tidak senang."Dia putrimu bukan?"

"Iya...tapi...tapi..." suara Baekhyun hilang karena kebingungan, "Tapi Taehyung lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu, dan dia merasa nyaman tinggal dirumah warisan orang tuaku , bukan begitu Taehyung?" sekali lagi Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung cepat-cepat, selain karena dia tidak ingin tinggal di rumah ini, dia tak mau Baekhyun marah padanya karena mengacaukan seluruh rencana masa menatap Taehyung dan Baekhyun dengan tajam dan penuh perhitungan, lalu bergumam.

"Well, kita bahas pengaturan itu nanti," kata-katanya menunjukkan masalah itu sama sekali belum selesai.

Yah, rupanya selain dingin dan kaku , lelaki ini juga arogan.

"Baiklah Taehyung, kalau kau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan mengantarkan segelas cokelat panas dan kue untukmu, kau boleh membaca atau melihat televisi untuk mengisi waktumu," matanya menunjukkan ke arah televisi plasma yang menempel di dinding yang sama sekali tidak Taehyung perhatikan karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak buku yang penuh itu.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan gugup. "Kalau boleh... Kalau boleh aku ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu," pintanya tertawa cekikikan seperti anak kecil,

"Membaca?" gumamnya dalam tawa, "Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?" nada mencemooh terdengar jelas di suaranya hingga pipi Taehyung Jungkook hanya berdiri di situ dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putrimu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu di antara semuanya," kata - katanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa-biasa saja, tetapi arti yang tersirat di dalamnya membuat tawa Baekhyun terhenti dan wajahnya merona malu, dalam rasa malunya itu, Baekhyun melirik Taehyung dengan jengkel.

"Silahkan, baca saja semua buku yang kau inginkan," senyum tipis muncul di bibir Jungkook, lalu menggandeng Baekhyun, membawanya pergi ke luar merasa sangat lega ketika ditinggalkan sendirian, dengan penuh rasa tertarik, ditelusurinya buku-buku di rak raksasa itu. Kebanyakan buku berbahasa asing, dan merupakan versi asli, setelah meninggalkan buku-buku literatur bisnis, Taehyung tertarik ke sederetan buku sastra lama... Diambilnya salah satu buku, dan tersenyum.

Kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini dengan gratis? Karena sudah pasti dia tidak akan mampu membelinya...

.

Ketika dia masuk, didapatinya pemandangan indah terpampang jelas di , gadis itu tertidur di kursi santai dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya, sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tidak dapat menahan keinginan untuk mengawasi lebih langkah pelan tak bersuara, seperti singa mengintai mangsa, didekatinya gadis berusaha sedekat mungkin, karena hasratnya mendorongnya untuk lebih mendekati gadis itu. Ah, betapa cantiknya, wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut, seperti bayi dengan semu kemerahan yang membuatnya tergoda untuk menyentuhnya, menyusurkan jemarinya di semu kemerah-merahan itu.

Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu, begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, tanpa polesan lipstik sedikitpun, tetapi tetap begitu menyusuri seluruh keindahan di berapa lama dia menunggu saat-saat ini?Menunggu saat-saat gadis ini berada begitu dekat dengannya?Ya, gadis ini membuatnya terbangun setelah ditidurkan dengan paksa sekian dia tidak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkannya tubuhnya melingkupi gadis itu, kemudian bibirnya menyentuh bibir lembut gadis itu dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

" _Kau milikku Taehyung, ingat itu._ "

.

" _Kau milikku Taehyung, ingat itu._ "

Bisikan itu begitu lembut sekaligus tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ke tergeragap, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung terduduk memandang sekeliling dengan masih sendirian di ruangan tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik di telinganya, dan kata-katanya itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah dia bermimpi ?

Taehyung menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat… Seperti ada yang menyentuhnya Taehyung berdetak mimpi bisa terasa sejelas itu?Suara bisikan itu begitu di bibirnya pun masih terasa hangat. Tapi... Tidak mungkin kan ada orang masuk ke mari dan menciumnya begitu saja? Dengan putus asa Taehyung menatap buku di novel sastra romantis karya pengarang Rusia.

Ah, aku pasti terbawa alur novel ini, gumam Taehyung dalam hati, menarik napas lega. Sekali lagi dia memandang sekeliling, ruangan masih dia pasti tertidur cukup Baekhyun dan Jungkook belum juga mengangkat bahunya. Well mereka kan pasangan kekasih yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika sedang berduaan. Dengan pelan Taehyung berdiri, berusaha melemaskan tangan dan kakinya yang kaku .Lalu dia berjalan mengitari ruangan yang luas itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun di sudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi di sisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan. Dengan tertarik, Taehyung mendekat ke arah meja kerja sebuah bingkai foto yang di letakkan terbalik begitu ?Atau memang terjatuh? Taehyung mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi, matanya mengamati bingkai foto di dalam sana, foto keluarga. Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orangtua Jungkook dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut cokelat itu pasti Jungkook dan…kakak laki-lakinya?

Taehyung kenapa kedua orang tua Jungkook asli Jepang?Dan kakak laki-lakinya juga terlihat seperti orang Jepang jelas-jelas ada darah asing yang mengalir di tubuh lelaki itu, bahkan majalah-majalah bisnis itupun menyebutnya setengah Yunani.

"Itu orang tua angkat dan kakak angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orangtuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat."Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget, membalikkan badan, dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri di langsung memegang kedua pundak Taehyung, menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu," gumamnya datar.

Taehyung mengangguk, mundur menjauh, melepaskan diri dari pegangan Jungkook.

"Maaf... Aku.. Aku lancang, aku melihat foto ini dan tertarik..." Jungkook mengangkat bahu."Tidak apa-apa, mereka adalah orang tua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meskipun aku tetap menggunakan nama asli keluargaku , mereka sudah seperti orang tua kandung bagiku."

Taehyung tersenyum getir, setidaknya Jungkook lebih bahagia itu kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tetapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tua dia? Ibunya masih hidup, tetapi sang ibu sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot mengurusi kehidupannya.

Omong-omong tentang ibunya... Dimana Baekhyun? Taehyung mengedarkan pandangan ke balik punggung Jungkook tetapi Jungkook memang datang sendirian. "Baekhyun menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama," gumamJungkook, menyadari kebingungan Taehyung, lalu membalikkan tubuh,

"Ayo, kita ke ruang makan."

Mau tak mau Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook melangkah ke ruang makan, lelaki itu lalu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa berjalan berjejeran dengan Taehyung.

"Senang tadi?"

"Apa?"Taehyung terlalu kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba sehingga tidak mencerna kata-kata lelaki tersenyum tipis.

"Di antara buku-buku itu..."

"Oh iya," jawab Taehyung buru-buru, "Aku menemukan banyak buku-buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sulit ditemukan... Tadi aku terlalu asyik membaca dan bahkan sempat ketiduran," pipi Taehyung merona.

Jungkook menoleh dan menatap Taehyung. "Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Taehyung termangu, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh malahan pertanyaan yang diajukan Jungkook padanya ini.

"Aneh ?" ulangnya bingung. Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan," lelaki itu lalu melangkah mendahului Taehyung termangu kebingungan.

Aneh?Apa maksud Jungkook?

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap memasuki ruang kerjanya dan menghempaskan jasnya di kursi dengan berhasil tentu sudah berhasil membujuk Baekhyun dan Taehyung menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan tidak diduganya adalah sikap pantang menyerah Taehyung berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya, perempuan itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Jungkook sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Baekhyun agar kembali ke kamarnya memang lelah, tapi seandainya dia tidak lelahpun, dia tidak pernah berminat tidur dengan Baekhyun.

Bukan Baekhyun yang diinginkannya...

"Sampai kapan kau tahan dengan wanita murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan, dan Jungkook langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Jungkook dingin, "Lagipula, bukan saatnya membahas tentang Baekhyun, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau laku kan pada Taehyung tadi siang."

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Jungkook marah."Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya,"sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya," geram Jungkook marah, "Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?"

"Aku memang tidak punya selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang," sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Jungkook, "Aku menginginkan Taehyung, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu."

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Jungkook tak , sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

"Kau bilang itu rencana?Merayu ibu gadis itu untuk kau nikahi?Kau bilang itu rencana?Kau tahu tidak, aku harus menahan jijik ketika melihat kau harus mencium perempuan murahan itu, berpura-pura menikmati mencumbunya," sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah, "Baekhyun adalah perempuan murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatkumuak."

"Kau harus ini sudah berhasil menggiring Taehyung masuk ke rumah ini."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menyingkirkan Baekhyun?Kau harus segera melaku kan sesuatu Jungkook sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Baekhyun meremehkan dan menghina Taehyung secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu kan bagaimana kalau aku marah?" sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam.

Jungkook mengernyitkan kening. "Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaumu sendiri"

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan akibatnya kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti gadisku, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya."

"Taehyung bukan gadismu."

"Dia akan menjadi gadisku, sudah mengatakan janji adalah milikku,"sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan.

Jungkook menggeram marah."Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Taehyung dan menciumnya, menciumnya! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan kalau saat itu Taehyung terbangun?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu terkekeh."Aku hanya mengucapkan _selamat datang_."

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi aku menangani semuanya kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau mahluk kejam yang tidak pernah memakai tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti?Jadi tahan dirimu," geram Jungkook mengancam.

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengangkat bahu."Baik. Aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Jungkook, kau tahu itu kan? Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku kehilangan kesabaran."

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disembunyikan itu, lalu memegangpangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus segera di selesaikan. Segera! Sebelum dia, mahluk kejam itu, turun tangan dan mengacaukan semuanya...

tbc..

A/N:

Hi- hehe

Apa kabar reader? Aku balik lagi dengan lagi lagi cast kookv rated-

kookv ruin ma layf hiks. They high-sextention make me feel gemes ugh no.

Kali ini aku bawa remake dari karya tante Santhy Agatha yang gada yang ga bagus alias recommend banget buat yang 20+/? /ignore this. Yang secara kebetulan aku suka semua dari pemain sampe jalan ceritanya. Biar makin greget aku remake dengan cast si elephant couple ini.

Gimana ?mau di lanjut ato berenti sampe disini aja? Semua tergantung review dan peminat cerita ini.

Sekian dari aku !sampai jumpaa!


	2. Chapter 2

From The Darkest Side

zelochest

Genre : Romance? Mystery

Rate : T-M

Disclaimer : Thanks for Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Saya IZIN nge-remake-nya dengan cast ter-high-sextention-ever (untuk saya). Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung | GENDERSWITCH | MATURE CONTENT! | REMAKE

.

Jeon Jungkook ;

Kami ini dua yang menjadi yang terdiri dari tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai-

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Jeon-

.

Chapter 2

.

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Jungkook untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Taehyung di kamarnya. Jungkook bisa marah, nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia tahan berdiam diri begitu saja saat gadis yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya sekian lama sekarang ada di rumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri di sudut ranjang, mengamati Taehyung yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya. Sampai kapan dia hanya bisa melihat Taehyung di saat gadis itu sedang tertidur?

Jungkook harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Taehyung, padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua sepakat. Dia dan Jungkook bertolak belakang dalam segala hal. Jungkook cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangkan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik. Licik, bukan pintar - untuk mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Dan seperti yang Jungkook katakan tadi, dia sangat kejam.

Tapi Taehyung adalah gadis yang sudah menyentuh perasaannya.

Mungkin gadis itu sudah melupakannya, bahkan mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya, tapi kejadian dua belas tahun lalu itu tidak akan pernah dilupakannya, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung sekaligus hari di mana dia memutuskan akan memiliki Taehyung. Jungkook harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya, dia sudah menunggu selama dua belas tahun.

Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Taehyung siap menjadi miliknya. Dan sekarang gadis itu ada di depan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Taehyung lembut. Taehyung bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengamatinya lekat di tepi ranjangnya.

 _"Kau milikku Taehyung, jangan lupakan itu."_

 **.**

 ***zelochest***

 **.**

Taehyung bermimpi. Dia ada di sebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka. _Suara musik dari berbagai stan permainan dan suara-suara manusia terdengar bercampur menjadi satu, riuh rendah di telinganya._

 _" Taehyung, jangan kesitu," suara neneknya terdengar memperingatkan._

 _Taehyung mengernyit. Neneknya masih hidup? Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati neneknya berdiri di belakangnya, neneknya benar-benar masih hidup. Hidup dan tampak lebih muda. Dengan bingung Taehyung mengamati sekeliling, dan menyadari kalau bukan dia yang dipanggil neneknya, di sana berdiri seorang anak, mungkin delapan tahun, kurus dan agak canggung, itu adalah dirinya yang masih berumur delapan tahun!_

 _"Jangan bermain terlalu jauh Taehyung, nenek tidak mau kamu tersesat, di sini sangat ramai,"sang nenek menggandeng tangan Taehyung kecil, lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak di pinggir taman. "Duduk di sini dulu, nenek akan membelikanmu es krim," kata sang nenek sambil menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian pembeli yang panjang, yang terletak kurang dari seratus meter dari tempat mereka, "Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara dengan orang asing, kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, nenek pasti akan mendengarnya."_

 _Taehyung kecil mengangguk tapi matanya memandang sekeliling dengan penuh semangat._

 _Taehyung tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar di benaknya, kenangan saat pertama kali dia di ajak ke taman hiburan. Tiba-tiba Taehyung kecil melangkah turun dari kursi, dan mulai berjalan menjauh._

 _Taehyung langsung panik._

 _Hey... Kembalilah, kau bisa tersesat !_

 _Dengan gugup Taehyung menoleh ke arah sang nenek yang sedang antri di stan es krim, dia ingin berteriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak keluar, setelah beberapa kali usaha yang sia-sia, akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengikuti Taehyung kecil._

 _Taehyung kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari bahwa dia makin tersesat menembus keramaian. Dengan susah payah Taehyung berusaha mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran taman, berlokasi di bagian belakang stan yang sepi._

 _Taehyung pucat pasi ketika sadar, pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka sungguh mengejutkan, di sana ada sosok lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi, rambutnya yang sedikit lebih panjang daripada seharusnya menutupi sisi wajahnya, lelaki itu berdarah di bahunya, darahnya merembes menembus kemeja putihnya. Tangan lelaki itu memegang pisau yang penuh darah... Dan di depannya, di depannya tergeletak sosok lelaki lain besar dan berpakaian kusam, dengan perut terluka_ _parah oleh tusukan pisau, sosok itu tidak bergerak._

 _Mati._

 _Lelaki tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Taehyung kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti neneknya tadi, lelaki itu sepertinya juga tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung, dan entah bagaimana Taehyung seolah-olah terpaku , hanya bisa melihat, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

 _"Well, halo nak," sapa lelaki itu sambil tersenyum mempesona, "Apakah kau tersesat?" tanpa peduli lelaki itu melipat pisau penuh darah di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke saku._

 _Taehyung kecil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku bersama nenek tadi... Apakah kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya dengan suara kekanak-kanakan._

 _Lelaki itu melirik mayat di kakinya, lalu mengangkat bahunya tak peduli._

 _"Dia pantas mati, dia tadi berusaha merampokku dengan pisau, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya_ _sendiri, manusia seperti itu tidak pantas hidup."_

 _Taehyung kecil menatap lelaki itu tanpa takut._

 _"Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos._

 _Lelaki itu langsung tertawa._

 _"Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilaku kan polisi di sini? Aku sudah cukup beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang,"ekspresinya berubah kejam. Lalu lelaki itu mendekati Taehyung kecil._

 _Lari! Ayo lari!_

 _Taehyung berusaha berteriak, memperingatkan Taehyung kecil, tetapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar, kakinya seolah-olah terpaku._

 _Lelaki itu lalu berjongkok di depan Taehyung kecil. "Aku minta maaf kau berada di tempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga."_

 _Taehyung kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan laki-laki itu, tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya. "Kau terluka," gumam Taehyung kecil._

 _"Apa?" lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu melirik ke bahunya yang penuh darah, "Oh... Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket," sambungnya sambil melirik jaket cokelatnya yang tergeletak di tanah._

 _Tanpa di duga Taehyung kecil mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawa-bawanya dari saku nya._

 _"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Nenek selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini."_

 _Lelaki itu tertegun, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak._

 _"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih," sambil masih tersenyum dia mengambil handyplast itu dari tangan Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke saku , "Siapa namamu nak?"_

 _" Taehyung, Kim Taehyung." jawab Taehyung polos._

 _Dengan pelan lelaki itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya dari tanah dan memakainya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Taehyung kecil._

 _" Taehyung...dan kau bilang sedang bersama nenekmu tadi? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku kemari untuk melihatmu," lelaki itu mengamati Taehyung dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya,_

 _"...hmm...sepertinya kau tersesat, ayo, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bagian informasi supaya nenekmu bisa menemukanmu."_

 _Taehyung menarik napas lega karena lelaki itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Taehyung kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi._

 _Tangan Taehyung kecil menerima uluran lelaki itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Taehyung mengikuti mereka berdua. Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan lelaki itu menyerahkan Taehyung kecil ke petugas yang berjaga di sana, sebelum pergi dia berjongkok lagi di depan Taehyung kecil._

 _"Kau tidak akan mengatakan apapun yang kau lihat tadi kepada orang lain kan?" tanyanya sambil_ _tersenyum._

 _Taehyung kecil menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _Lelaki itu memajukan kelingkingnya. "Janji?"_

 _Taehyung kecil tersenyum, senyum polos anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya di jari lelaki itu. "Janji."_

 _Dengan senyumnya yang sedikit berbahaya, lelaki itu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan._

 _"Kalau begitu selamat tinggal Taehyung. Tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat kita bertemu, kau akan menjadi milikku, jangan lupakan itu," gumamnya sambil melangkah menjauh._

 _Tiba-tiba lelaki itu berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Taehyung._

 _Taehyung langsung pucat pasi, lelaki tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! Apakah dia menyadari kehadirannya ?_

 _Tatapan mata Taehyung menelusuri lelaki itu. Kali ini wajah lelaki itu benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya, rambut cokelat dengan sulur keemasan itu... Mata cokelat itu... Semuanya tampak lebih muda, tetapi Taehyung mengenalinya._

 _"Jungkook...?" gumamnya ragu._

 _Lelaki itu tersenyum, senyum puas yang sedikit keji, senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan Jungkook yang begitu dingin._

 _"Bukan sayang, panggil aku_ _ **Jeon**_ _."_

 **.**

 ***zelochest***

 **.**

Taehyung tersentak dan membuka matanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya, dan dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sejenak kehilangan orientasi karena dia tidak mengenali kamar ini. Tapi lalu dia sadar, ini di kamar tamu rumah Jungkook, calon ayah tirinya. Dengan gugup Taehyung mengusap keringat di dahinya, mimpi itu... Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Taehyung tidak tahu apakah itu kenangan masa kecilnya atau cuma mimpi...

Taehyung duduk di tepi ranjang lalu menuang air ke gelas dari teko yang terletak di meja samping ranjang. Setelah meminum seteguk air dia memejamkan mata. Perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan, menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Tetapi sesuatu apa?

Dengan putus asa Taehyung mengeryit, mengingat mimpi anehnya tadi.

Benar-benar mimpi yang aneh...

Setelah mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan yakin bahwa dia sendirian di kamar ini, Taehyung membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Itu pasti cuma mimpi aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya sendiri. Itu cuma mimpi.

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

 **"Kau milikku Taehyung, jangan lupakan itu..."**

 **.**

 ***zelochest***

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun di dini hari yang temaram, masih fajar dan sinar matahari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey... Kamar ini indah sekali...

Taehyung baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah sehingga tidak sempat melihat ke sekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa putih. Bahkan dinding-dinding dan kusen jendela serta atapnya semuanya berwarna putih.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Masuk," tanya Taehyung sambil mengernyitkan kening, siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini?

Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang pelayan, masih muda seumurnya dan kelihatan agak gugup.

"Nona Taehyung, aku eh diperintahkan untuk melayani anda,"

Taehyung mengernyit? Melayaninya? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Konsep ini terasa sangat baru baginya.

"Tidak usah... Aku bisa semuanya sendiri," Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja dia membawa pakaian ganti, Baekhyun sudah mengingatkannya akan kemungkinan mereka menginap di akhir pekan ini.

Tapi di mana tasnya itu ?

Pelayan wanita itu seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan perkataan Taehyung, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian indah yang juga berwarna putih.

"Aku akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi nona, dan ini... Semua pakaian nona sudah disiapkan disini," dia lalu membuka lemari itu.

Taehyung ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak gaun dan pakaian, mungkin puluhan dan semuanya digantung dengan rapi dibalik plastik pembungkus yang masih baru. Tidak mungkin kan pakaian itu untuknya? Pelayan itu pasti salah.

"Ti...tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian ini untukku. Kamu pasti salah..." Taehyung berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya, "Mungkin...mungkin ini untuk ibuku?"

Dengan tegas pelayan itu menggeleng. "Aku mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, aku akan menyiapkan air dan peralatan mandi Anda."

Taehyung sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Jungkook menyiapkan pakaian baru sebegitu banyak untuknya? Dia kan hanya akan tinggal disini selama akhir pekan, apakah Jungkook tetap berpendapat Taehyung akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun? Tapi, meskipun Jungkook berpendapat begitu, lelaki itu kan tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak itu?

Pelayan itu pasti salah, Taehyung memutuskan. Semua baju itu pasti untuk Baekhyun. Taehyung mengernyit ketika membayangkan kemarahan Baekhyun atas kesalahan ini. Ibunya itu sangat posesif. Egois dan posesif, dan Baekhyun pasti tidak akan suka kalau Taehyung memakai salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku ... Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, kau tahu tidak dimana tas pakaianku yang berwarna cokelat? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja."

Pelayan itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada tas disini," jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Taehyung untuk masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuknya.

Taehyung termangu, matanya masih mencari-cari dan dia masih belum putus asa mencari sampai pelayan itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari, airnya sudah siap, aku akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian nona."

Mau tak mau, meski dengan dahi berkerut Taehyung melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka di layani.

Seperti jaman _feodal_ saja, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tapi apapun keberatan yang ada di dalam hatinya itu langsung hilang melihat keindahan kamar mandi di depannya.

Kamar mandi itu dipenuhi kaca, di dinding dan di atap, dengan bingkai-bingkai putih di sekelilingnya, kaca itu beruap karena air panas dari bath-tub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma wangi campuran mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Taehyung. Pelan-pelan dia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bath tub itu, hangatnya pas, pelayan tadi benar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik.

Taehyung lalu berendam dan memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, seperti otot-ototnya yang kaku dilemaskan pelan-pelan.

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Taehyung hampir tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Taehyung makin tenggelam dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tertidur disini, dari yang kudengar, banyak orang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bath-tub."

Suara itu begitu mengejutkan Taehyung dari tidur-tidur ayamnya, dia terlonjak kaget dan begitu menyadari siapa yang berdiri sambil bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi wajahnya langsung merah padam.

Secepat kilat Taehyung menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Jungkook, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Taehyung, lelaki itu malah menyeringai dalam senyuman sedikit mengejek.

 **.**

 ***zelochest***

 **.**

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau tidak segera keluar dan sarapan, pelayan itu bilang kau sedang mandi dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu."

Rona merah di wajah Taehyung mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa lelaki ini seolah-olah tidak peduli? Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi di mana ada perempuan sedang mandi? Tapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak peduli dengan etika ataupun kesopanan, mata tajam Jungkook menelusuri wajah dan leher Taehyung yang merona, ada api memancar di sana, dan ekpresinya berubah, sedikit liar tapi menakutkan.

Bukan seperti ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah lelaki sedingin Jungkook, pikir Taehyung tiba-tiba, ini terasa sangat aneh karena ketika menatap mata Jungkook, ada nyala api yang sedikit menaku tkan di dalam mata kecokelatan itu.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu tadi, kalau terlambat kau mungkin sudah mati tenggelam di kamar mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Suara itu setengah berbisik, diucapkan dengan nada malas, tapi bulu kuduk Taehyung langsung berdiri.

Dia menatap Jungkook dan menyadari lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, menunggu "Te...Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan entah kenapa meskipun tidak yakin kenapa harus berterima kasih dia merasa terdorong untuk melakukannya. Lelaki ini begitu mengintimidasi dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak dituruti dia akan melaku kan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang muncul pelan-pelan di bibir lelaki itu malah membuat Taehyung sedikit takut dan gelisah.

Hey... Apakah ini orang yang sama dengan calon ayah tirinya yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda ?

"Bagus," gumam Jungkook lambat-lambat, lalu melangkah mundur, "Cepat selesaikan mandimu, aku menunggu di ruang makan, oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di ranjang, kupilihkan sendiri dari lemari."

Jungkook menyiapkan bajunya? Taehyung mengernyit dan bertanya-tanya. Jadi memang pakaian-pakaian itu disiapkan untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Jungkook menyiapkan bajunya?

Dia menoleh untuk bertanya, Tapi sosok Jungkook sudah lenyap.

Dengan gugup Taehyung menyelesaikan mandinya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Pelayan wanita itu masih di sana, tapi tampak lebih pucat, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Jungkook memarahi keteledoran aku karena tidak menengok anda di kamar mandi, Tuan Jungkook sangat menakutkan kalau marah," suara wanita pelayan itu berbisik ketakutan.

Sekali lagi Taehyung mengernyit. Menakutkan kalau marah? Dalam majalah-majalah bisnis dan gosip mengenai Jungkook yang dibacanya karena ingin tahu, calon ayah tirinya itu dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tak punya emosi.

Apakah selama ini Jungkook menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju anda sudah disiapkan, nona."

Taehyung menoleh ke ranjang, tempat bajunya di hamparkan dan sekali lagi terperangah.

 _Indah sekali…_

Itulah yang terpikir pertama kali olehnya ketika melihat gaun itu. Gaun itu panjang dibawah lutut, berpotongan sederhana tetapi sangat indah. Warnanya ungu muda, dan bahannya dari sutera yang sangat halus, berdesir setiap kali kain itu digerakkan. Masih termangu, Taehyung membiarkan pelayan itu membantunya mengenakan pakaiannya, lalu membiarkan lagi dirinya dibimbing untuk duduk di depan meja rias.

Seperti sudah biasa melakukannya, pelayan itu langsung menyisir rambut panjang Taehyung yang terurai.

Sementara Taehyung menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin.

Betapa sebuah gaun bisa mengubah penampilan seseorang ! Yang terpantul di sana bukanlah Taehyung yang kuno dan berpenampilan seperti kutu buku. Bayangan yang muncul di cermin di depannya itu adalah bayangan perempuan muda yang cantik, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut panjang tergerai sampai bahu,

"Rambut anda indah sekali," gumam pelayan itu sambil terus menyisir.

Taehyung tergeragap. Menyadari bahwa dari tadi dia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku harus mengikat rambutku," matanya mencari-cari, akhirnya menyadari bahwa ikat rambutnya sama raib nya dengan tas pakaiannya.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikat rambut lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Jungkook kepada aku tadi."

Hah?

Kali ini Taehyung tidak bisa menahan gumaman kagetnya. Tetapi pelayan wanita itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di kamar ini.

Sejenak Taehyung termangu, lalu teringat pesan Jungkook tadi. Sarapan. Tadi Jungkook bilang begitu kan? Mungkin Jungkook dan ibunya sudah menunggu di sana.

Dengan bergegas, Taehyung melangkah ke ruang makan.

tbc..

A/N:

Hi- hehe maaf late –very-very- late update

Apa kabar reader?

First aku mau minta maaaaaaaf maaf maaf yaaang sebesar beasarnya atas kelalaian aku ngedit chapter satu kemaren. Banyak banget yang ngeluh kalau ada banyak kata yang hilang dan bingung liatnya. Maaf ;;_;;

Maaf ya hiks aku ngeditnya lupa minum aq*a sih.g

Terus.. nevermind.. sabar, aku kehilangan rasa penyiksaan taehyung/? sabar, terus lagi aku ada ide lagi buat new project, terus lagi mau kolab sama bestie seperjuangan aku si …

Hayo siapa? Kepo ga? Tunggu nanti aja yaa wkwkwkwk

Mau balas review dulu xD

 **VKookKook** : pantengin terus kalo emg penasaran hehe, sad end? tbh aku gasuka sad end :3 | **AprilKimVTae :** nih update nih, maaf ya lamaa ;-; | **babydeer** : yes kamu bener ! ini remake shanty agatha ahjumma/? lol. iya aku minta maaaaf banget itu ada kesalahan teknis/? | **princess huang, Oh Deer Han** : iya maaf ya, yg sekarang sudah saya perbaiki dan berkali kali diedit .. | **viertwin** : yas dia emang cocok banget jadi pebisnis wkwkwk, iya maaf kemarin kurang serius editnya ;-; | **Strawbaekberry** : heheheheheheh kamu pinter deh /? | **wasastudent** :hayo udah tau sosok dikegelapan nya siapa? kkk | **hyemi270** : heuheuheu its updated ! dont forget to revieww ~~ . | **.9047** : ya mungkin kamu baca yg remake dengan cast sibum pasti '-' ini versi kookvnya | **datgurll** : hayolo update nih, ayo dibaca XD maaf ya kaya yang saya bilang tadi, editnya.. yah.. hehe :( | **Jisaid** : amin amin ! YEAY #TEAMTOPJUNGKOOK! LOL | **Icha744** : hayo ini juga ff gs pertama aku wkwk, aku gaberani ubah itu artinya aku plagiat, karna aku cuma remake ya characternya aku gs-in '3' iya udah aku perhatiin, maaf ya untuk chapter 1 nya. | **Ansleon** : lol aku bacanya XD eh nomer kamu ilang ;-; chat aku lagi gih/? tuh sosok dikelepannya, udah tau siapa kan XD | **eggtae** : SAMAAA AKU JUGA NUNGGUIN. berhubung gaada ya aku memutuskan untk ngeremake sendiri wkwkw xD gimana chapter yang ini ? :3 | **michaelchildhood** :hayo udah tau kan siapa ? kkk. itu cuma karakter ffnya ya baekhyunnya ga gitu kok :(

aduh capek /?

Jadi..

Gimana ?mau di lanjut ato berenti sampe disini aja? Semua tergantung review dan peminat cerita ini.

Sekian dari aku ! Sampai jumpaa!


	3. Chapter 3

From The Darkest Side

zelochest

Genre : Romance? Mystery

Rate : T-M

Disclaimer : Thanks for Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Saya IZIN nge-remake-nya dengan cast ter-high-sextention-ever (untuk saya). Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung | GENDERSWITCH | MATURE CONTENT! | REMAKE

Jeon Jungkook ;

Kami ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua. Aku tak tega membiarkanmu mencintaiku, karena dengan begitu, kau harus bisa mencintai sisi jahatku. Dan sisi jahatku ini, sangat sulit untuk dicintai-

"Bukankah cinta juga sama? Aku selalu berpikir bahwa cinta hanyalah bentuk puitis dari obsesi dan keinginan untuk memiliki satu sama lain."

-Jeon-

Chapter 3

Lelaki itu menatap Pelayan Kim lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun, Di balik tumpukan daun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat Taehyung yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja ikat rambutnya.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu," gumamnya tegas. Pelayan Kim menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik Tuan Jeon."

Lelaki itu mengernyit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" _Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau, Pelayan Kim, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku seperti itu._ "

"Aku selalu setia kepada anda berdua," jawab Pelayan Kim, suaranya masih datar. Jeon tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya, kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

" _Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Jungkook... Tapi padaku ?_ " dengan pelan Jeon beranjak tepat di hadapan Pelayan Kim yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, pelayan tua itu mulai kelihatan gelisah.

"Aku setia kepada anda berdua, aku pastikan itu," jawab Pelayan Kim cepat - cepat.

" _Kau memang harus setia kepadaku ,_ " gumam Jeon dengan nada malasnya yang biasa, " _Karena kalau tidak... Aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah... Ah tidak perlu kujelaskan,_

 _kau sudah tahu bukan?_ " Jeon tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Pelayan Kim pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini. Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas, yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah... Kenapa Tuan Jungkook tidak muncul-muncul?

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat," gumam Pelayan Kim akhirnya.

Jeon terkekeh. " _Ya... Ya... Karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya,_ " Jeon menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Pelayan Kim tajam,

" _Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berani berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan main-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?_ "

Pelayan Kim mengernyit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Anak gadisnya dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun lalu, sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi anak dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah, dan semua itu terjadi setelah Pelayan Kim mencoba mengingatkan Kakek Taehyung bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Jeon muncul lagi melihat kernyitan Pelayan Kim, dia lalu menatap Pelayan Kim ramah.

" _Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?_ " gumamnya

ramah.

Pelayan Kim segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab,

tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah.

"Te...Terimakasih Tuan Jeon."

Jeon terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

" _Dan kudengar anak gadismu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?_ "

Pelayan Kim langsung pucat pasi begitu Jeon mengucapkan hal itu di depannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Pelayan Kim kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Jeon pasti mampu. Lelaki ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Aku bersumpah akan setia kepada anda Tuan Jeon, tapi aku mohon, jangan sakiti cucu

aku. Dia masih kecil..."

" _Hei... Kau menghinaku ,_ " Jeon terkekeh, " _Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk anak dan cucumu, lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?_ "

Pelayan Kim menatap Jeon dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Jeon mampu, dan dengan kata-katanya yang tersirat itu, Jeon memastikan kalau Pelayan Kim tahu bahwa Jeon mampu

menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

" _Bagus,_ " Jeon tampak puas dengan sikap diam Pelayan Kim, " _Aku ingin kau setia kepadaku , bukan kepada Jungkook,_ " Jeon merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Taehyung yang terbakar habis, " _Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan gadisku lenyap,_ " tiba-tiba Jeon menoleh kepada Pelayan Kim, " _Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?_ "

Pelayan Kim langsung mengangguk. " _Ibunya, perempuan murahan itu memperlaku kan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang pernah aku tahu, dan menurutku...,_ " api di mata Jeon menyala, " _Ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini._ "

Pelayan Kim makin pucat ketika melihat api di mata itu. Itu api yang sama yang muncul ketika Tuan Jeon memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak di inginkannya.

Pelayan Kim berdoa, untuk Baekhyun. Apapun yang direncanakan Tuan Jeon padanya, Pelayan Kim berharap agar Tuan Jungkook bisa membujuk Tuan Jeon untuk membatalkannya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… Semoga Tuhan melindungi Baekhyun.

 **.**

 ***zelochest***

 **.**

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja, dan belum tersentuh sekalipun. Taehyung mengernyit, tadi Jungkook mengatakan akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula di mana ibunya?

"Kau cantik sekali." Sekali lagi, suara itu mengejutkan Taehyung hingga Taehyung langsung memutar badannya, dia berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang baru memasuki ruangan. Jungkook berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Taehyung, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah, maaf, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu," Jungkook tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu," sambungnya.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya. "Te...Terimakasih," gumamnya pelan lalu menengok kearah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Baekhyun di sana.

"Baekhyun tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang, kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya," gumam Jungkook tenang. Lalu mendahului Taehyung ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

Dengan patuh Taehyung duduk, aura lelaki ini berubah. Kali ini aura berwibawa dan penuh

kharisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Jungkook membuka percakapan. "Selama ini kau dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekmu?"

Taehyung mengerjap mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Iya... Baekhyun terlalu muda ketika melahirkanku. Jadi kakek dan nenek mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkanku," Taehyung tersenyum, membayangkan kakek neneknya, "Aku tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orangtua yang terbaik."

Jungkook ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Taehyung. "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi

mereka."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tentu saja,"

"Kenapa kau memanggil ibumu dengan Baekhyun? Kenapa bukan "ibu atau mama?" Jungkook bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Taehyung yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku, pengalihan topik pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Taehyung terpaku bingung, tetapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah... Mungkin karena aku kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu, dan usia kami cukup dekat hingga rasanya aneh kalau aku memanggilnya ibu,"

Taehyung berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Jungkook tahu bahwa Taehyung

berbohong.

"Anak baik," gumam Jungkook sambil menyesap kopinya, tapi matanya menatap lekat ke arah Taehyung, "Kau melindungi ibumu meskipun ibumu sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak mau dipanggil ibu olehmu, dia tak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada gadis seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu," Jungkook langsung melemparkan kebenaran telak itu ke hadapan Taehyung. Membuat gadis itu tidak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Katakan," sambung Jungkook sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apakah kau menyayangi ibumu?"

Taehyung langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja, meskipun kami tidak terlalu akrab. Dia tetap ibuku."

Wajah Jungkook tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu, "Lalu, kalau misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu, akankah kau merasa sedih?" Taehyung mengernyit. Sekali lagi laki-laki di depannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya langsung.

Jungkook terdiam, tampak berpikir, lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau harus tahu bahwa kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan," gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu di ujung meja yang satunya Taehyung sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jungkook benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan, dan kalimat terakhir Jungkook tadi... Apa maksudnya?

 **.**

 ***zelochest***

 **.**

Baekhyun terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Baekhyun mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia akan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini: kamar Jungkook.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging di bibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya nanti. Hidupnya akan dipenuhi kemewahan, dan suaminya nanti... Baekhyun menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah lelaki yang akan membuat wanita-wanita lain mati karena cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Jungkook adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihat lelaki itu dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Baekhyun sebagai artis pengisi acara di sana. Saat melihat Jungkook pertama kalinya, Baekhyun langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mencoba merayu.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Jungkook juga tertarik kepadanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan, lelaki itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menolak. Hanya wanita bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran lelaki seperti Jungkook.

Well... Cuma ada satu permasalahan, Jungkook selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Baekhyun sudah jelas-jelas memberikan isyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas.

Lagipula, bagi Baekhyun, jika mereka tidur bersama, ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat.

Baekhyun perlu memastikan bahwa Jungkook tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti. Tapi Jungkook benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, lelaki itu hanya mencumbu Baekhyun dengan keahliannya yang membuat Baekhyun hampir gila, tetapi selalu mundur ketika hampir melewati batas.

 _Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku._

Baekhyun bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci.

Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan berbagai skandal dan gossip perselingkuhan, tujuh tahun tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan. Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan- tuduhan lainnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang indah, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh.

Yah suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan dia masih muda dan cantik, jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu, dia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Jungkook, pria yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat iri semua orang.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Jungkook.

 _Jungkook pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku._

Senyum Baekhyun makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai dia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Jungkook.

"….harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk nona Taehyung."

Langkah Baekhyun langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu Instruksi langsung dari Tuan Jungkook, semua harus yang terbaik untuk nona Taehyung. Apakah kiriman sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan yang di pesan kemarin sudah datang?"

Suara itu... Baekhyun mengernyit, itu suara Pelayan Kim, kepala pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi apa Baekhyun tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Taehyung? Taehyung? Apa jangan-jangan kepala pelayan ini tertukar nama antara dia dengan Taehyung?

Huh! Kalau begitu kepala pelayan bodoh ini harus menerima ganjarannya. Dia akan

melaporkan hal ini pada Jungkook dan memastikan Pelayan Kim dipecat! Enak saja menyebut dirinya dengan nama Taehyung.

Dan apa yang dia dengar tadi? Sepatu-sepatu dan perhiasan? Baekhyun langsung tersenyum lebar, lupa akan rencananya untuk mengadukan Pelayan Kim kepdada Jungkook, calon suaminya pasti berniat untuk memberinya kejutan! Ah!Jungkook memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Dengan senyum lebar, otak Baekhyun berputar… Dia punya rencana. Dia harus membuat Jungkook lebih mencintainya lagi sehingga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Jungkook dengan gaun malam sexy dan menyerahkan dirinya. Jungkook pasti tidak akan menolak lagi.

Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Baekhyun sebelumnya.

 **.**

 ***zelochest***

 **.**

Baekhyun mematut dirinya di cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri, rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilauan indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagai sutera - hasil perawatan salon ternama – tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Di usianya yang ke 36, Baekhyun telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati lelaki, dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Jungkook.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar diam-diam. Saat itu tengah malam, lorong itu bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual, membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar Jungkook.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Baekhyun memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci.

Apakah Jungkook masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan berbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika Jungkook memasuki kamar lalu

melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook, lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya. Kamar itu gelap dan temaram, Baekhyun mengernyit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kamar calon suaminya itu.

Diedarkannya pandangannya ke sekeliling ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tetapi terlalu laki-laki.. Baekhyun mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dilaku kannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan dipasangnya di lantai untuk menggantikan karbet bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang di injaknya. Dia pasti akan mendekor ulang kamar ini hingga tampak seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Baekhyun melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilaku kannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang

Jungkook. Langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Baekhyun membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album foto di sana, dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar.

Dan foto-foto yang ada di dalam album itu membuat Baekhyun ternganga.

Album foto itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Taehyung! Ada Taehyung yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa keranjang belanjaan, Taehyung yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Taehyung yang sedang menyapu di depan rumah, Taehyung yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang ibu setengah baya di tepi ranjang...

Baekhyun membuka semua album foto ituan kedelapan-delapannya, dan wajahnya langsung

pucat pasi.

Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Taehyung sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai

sekarang!

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Jungkook punya album foto seperti ini? Tangan Baekhyun mulai gemetaran.

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakangnya. " _Ada yang bilang, kalau kau lancang memasuki territorial terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu._ "

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi seperti petir di telinga Baekhyun, dia begitu terperanjat hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Jungkook ada di sana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Baekhyun lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya tampak tidak senang.

" _Sebelum kita berbicara,_ " suaranya lembut mengalir, " _Maukah kau ambil album foto di lantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja, sayang?_ "

Menakutkan...

Itulah pikiran pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Baekhyun ketika mendengarkan suara Jungkook.

Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan sangat sangat lembut, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menakutkan…

Jungkook bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Baekhyun mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja.

Jungkook tersenyum puas melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Jungkook… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

" _Stttt...,_ " masih tetap tersenyum Jungkook meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya sendiri, memintanya untuk berhenti bersuara, " _Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti aku yang akan berbicara, bukan kau sayang._ "

Bibir Baekhyun gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya tetap merinding. Kenapa Jungkook terasa berbeda? Padahal di matanya penampilan Jungkook tampak sama, begitu tampan, tetapi lelaki ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang aneh… Sedikit keji, dan auranya begitu berbeda.

" _Bertanya-tanya ya Baekhyun sayang?_ " Jungkook terkekeh pelan.

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu mengangguk, kebingungan, membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

" _Sttttt...,_ " Jungkook meletakkan telunjuk di bibirnya lagi, " _Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi_ _rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam,_ " suara Jungkook berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasananya begitu menekan, menakutkan, sementara Jungkook terus berdiri di situ menatapnya dengan senyum manisnya yang terlalu manis.

" _Sebenarnya ini di luar rencana… Aku tidak ingin melakukan semua secepat ini,_ " lelaki itu melirik ke album foto di meja kayu itu, " _Jungkook akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika_ _rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang… Kau… bisa... terbunuh,_ " kata-kata terakhir itu diucapkan dengan penuh penekanan.

Baekhyun mengernyit, Jungkook akan marah? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Jungkook? Apa maksud kata-kata Jungkook tadi?

Baekhyun mencoba mencerna, tetapi otaknya yang gelisah tidak bisa diajak berpikir.

" _Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini,_ " Jungkook bersedekap pura-pura serius,

" _Kita bisa memakai pisau… Tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran… Lagipula aku harus_ _menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat di belakang… Hmmm… Tidak, pisau terlalu_ _merepotkan… Harus memakai cara lain,_ " dahi Jungkook berkerut seolah berpikir,

" _Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan…,_ " tiba-tiba Jungkook menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu melangkah maju mendekati Baekhyun.

Otomatis Baekhyun melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja di belakangnya.

" _Bagaimana Baekhyun? Aku mendapat ide bagus… Kecelakaan dengan tersetrum di dalam_ _bath-tub sepertinya menyenangkan, tidak ada darah, paling cuma_ _ **sedikit kesakitan**_ _…. Tapi_ _aku harus merelakan bath-tub di salah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya,_ " dahi Jungkook berkerut seperti tidak senang – karena bath–tub nya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya? –lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapatkan ide cemerlang, " _Ah… Ya… Aku tahu, jatuh_ _dari tangga…. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki_ _patah… Dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras… Tidak ada kesakitan lagi_ _karena nyawa langsung melayang, kita harus berharap nyawa langsung melayang karena_ _kalau tidak kesakitannya akan tidak tertahankan. Hmm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya…_ "

"J-jungkook… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Baekhyun terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekik ditenggorokan karena ngeri.

Kata-kata Jungkook yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang seharusnya mereka bicarakan..

Jungkook menatap langsung ke mata Baekhyun, makin mendekat, senyum tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

" _Membicarakan apa katamu? Baekhyun, kau ini bodoh_ _,_ _atau apa?_ " Lelaki itu menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya, berpura-pura kebingungan,

" _Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya_ _bodoh._ "

Jungkook sudah berdiri satu langkah tepat di depan Baekhyun, tangannya terulur meraih pipi Baekhyun dan mengusapnya lembut.

" _Ah… Baekhyun sayang, tentu saja aku sedang_ _membicarakan cara_ _ **kematianmu**_ _._ "

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, terkejut...

"Apa?!"

" _Hmmm,_ " Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, " _Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau_ _mengulang lagi, sayang._ "

"Jungkook~" Baekhyun mulai merengek, kalau saat ini Jungkook sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan, jantung Baekhyun seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

" _Jungkook~_ " lelaki itu menirukan rengekan Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek,

" _Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil, kau sedang tidak beruntung sayang, karena sekarang kau_ _harus berhadapan denganku,_ " gumam Jungkook misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Jungkook yang keji, entah karena nada suara Jungkook, detik itulah Baekhyun sadar kalau Jungkook tidak main-main, lelaki ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya.

Baekhyun berusaha melangkah dan berlari, tapi dengan mudah Jungkook menahannya, tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat di tangan kiri Jungkook, itu… Sebuah pisau.

" _Well yah… Ini memang pisau, kalau kau bertanya-tanya,_ " Jungkook mengangkat pisau yang kelihatan sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan ngeri,

" _Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan_ _pisau ini... Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau akan mati juga... Tapi kau tahu tidak,_ " senyum Jungkook tampak lambat-lambat dan puas, " _Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat_ _menyakitkan...,_ " mata Jungkook berkilat-kilat senang,

" _Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk_ _oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit.. Tapi ketika aku mencabutnya, mungkin sambil_ _membawa sebagian organ dalammu keluar... Sakitnya tidak tertahankan... Tapi tentu saja_ _aku tidak akan berhenti di situ, aku akan menghujamkan lagi, mencabutnya lagi... Terus_ _menghujamkan dan mencabut pisau itu berkali kali...dan ketika aku selesai, percayalah…_ _kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga._ "

Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun gemetar oleh rasa ngeri mendengar penjelasan gila Jungkook itu.

"Kau tidak akan berani melaku kannya! Polisi…polisi akan…"

" _Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat di kebun belakangku yang begitu luas?_ "

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi. "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Baekhyun mencoba mengancam.

" _Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang di sana sini, dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita, "Artis Byun Baekhyun kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya sebelum pernikahan mereka, dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah calon suaminya_

 _itu,_ " Jungkook mengernyit,

" _Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan_ _sedikit merepotkanku... Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih memilih_ _"tangga._ " Senyum mempesona Jungkook muncul lagi,

" _Bukankah kau harus berterima kasih_ _karena aku begitu baik hati?_ "

Wajah Baekhyun pucat pasi, Berterimakasih? Apa maksud Jungkook? Pria ini tersenyum begitu manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Baekhyun yakin Jungkook tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun tadi itu yang dideskripsikannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Jungkook," air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata Baekhyun mengalir melewati pipinya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai, Jungkook mengambil dasinya, lalu mengikatnya di bibir Baekhyun yang lunglai pasrah dibungkam mulutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam yang berkilauan itu teracung-acung di mukanya?

Jungkook mengamati hasil ikatanya, tersenyum puas melihat Baekhyun tidak bisa berbicara, kelihatan senang melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Baekhyun.

" _Hmmm… Karena kau tidak mau berterima kasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu berbicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu?_ _Aksen_ _mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu menjijikkan di telingaku , kau pikir kau seksi sekali ya?_ " Jungkook mencibir, dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, " _Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku_ _dengan nama Jungkook… Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Jeon, sayang…,_ " lelaki dengan lembut mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Jungkook barusan,

" _Aahh kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya,_ _sayang? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan… Tapi kau tahu aku memang_ _terlalu banyak bicara kalau sedang senang, maafkan aku ya?_ " dengan lembut Jungkook mengecup dahi Baekhyun, lalu mendorong Baekhyun pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, menempelkan pisau yang dingin dan keras itu di pinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong-lorong remang-remang itu, dan Baekhyun berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

 _Kumohon! Siapa Saja! Selamatkan aku !_

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri diujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama di bawah.

" _Ada kata terakhir?_ " Jungkook terkekeh, " _Ah, aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?_ " dengan lembut

Jungkook melepas ikatan di mulut Baekhyun.

Saat ikatan di mulutnya terlepas, Baekhyun bertekad untuk berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan. Tetapi dia baru membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya melayang ke bawah.

Jungkook sudah mendorongnya.

Tubuhnya terlempar ke bawah melayang-layang sebentar, lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar di telinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium… Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Jungkook sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, Baekhyun masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa sungguh tak tertahankan lagi… Baekhyun masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Jungkook yang menuruni tangga

pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk di atasnya.

" _Ah… Masih hidup?_ " Jungkook tersenyum, mengamati posisi Baekhyun yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat di kedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai

menggenang membasahi rambutnya, " _Baekhyun yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung,_

 _kasihan sekali…,_ " Jungkook menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Baekhyun penuh rasa humor.

Baekhyun mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, menyembur tanpa henti, menyakitkan sekali… Sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging, Baekhyun mencoba menatap Jungkook, mempertahankan kesadarannya, lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana, tersenyum manis, mengucapkan " _adios_ " -selamat tinggal- dengan lembut… Tetapi kemudian kegelapan itu mulai melingkupinya, menariknya ke dalam pusaran tak tertahankan…

Dan benar kata Jungkook tadi, semuanya hilang… Semuanya lenyap…

tbc

its updated guyss~~~ yoo apa kabar?

Thanks for who still waiting for this remake fanfict ! love love buat kalian 3

Pada nanyain nevermind ya '-' aku lagi belum berminat buat nyiksa taehyung nih/? Sabar ya/?

Trus buat oneshot m –mesoom- nya juga lagi diberhentikan, stuck idenya gegara tugas T_T

Jadi sabar ya guys :3


	4. Chapter 4

From The Darkest Side

zelochest

Genre : Romance? Mystery

Rate : M-MA

Disclaimer : Thanks for Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Saya IZIN nge-remake-nya dengan cast ter-high-sextention-ever (untuk saya). Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung | GENDERSWITCH | MATURE ADULT CONTENT! | REMAKE

" _Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Taehyung, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala_ _ **pesonaku**_ _._ "

Chapter 1

Pagi itu diawali dengan teriakan histeris seorang pelayan, dan kemudian semuanya berjalan dengan begitu membingungkan bagi Taehyung. Dia terbangun karena teriakan itu, dan langsung keluar kamar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Di pintu, dia berpapasan dengan Jungkook yang sepertinya terbangun juga oleh jeritan itu, bersama-sama dengan beberapa pelayan lain mereka melangkah ke arah jeritan dan keributan yang mulai terdengar,

"Apa-apaan ini?" Jungkook melangkah di depan Taehyung, jelas sekali jengkel dengan keributan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Lalu di ujung tangga langkahnya mendadak terhenti hingga Taehyung menabrak punggungnya, "Oh Tuhan! Tidak…" Jungkook berusaha mencegah Taehyung menengok, "Jangan lihat."

Tapi Taehyung sudah terlanjur melihat. Di bawah sana, di ujung paling bawah tangga, ibunya terlentang dengan posisi aneh. Tangan dan kakinya patah, mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan, darah menggenang di belakang kepalanya, di mulutnya, di wajahnya, di dagunya hingga membasahi gaun tidur putihnya….. dan matanya melotot…. Penuh dengan ketakutan…

Tubuh Taehyung langsung lunglai, hingga Jungkook harus menopangnya.

"Telepon polisi." Taehyung lamat-lamat mendengar suara Jungkook memberi perintah kepada beberapa pelayan yang mulai berkerumun, "Panggil dokter!", perintah Jungkook lagi… lalu kemudian kesadaran Taehyung menghilang.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun di kamarnya, dengan dokter membungkuk di atasnya, memeriksanya, tampak lega ketika melihat dia sadar,

"Dia sudah sadar Tuan Jungkook".

Lalu Jungkook mendekat, tampak pucat dan cemas,

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" kecemasan tampak jelas di matanya, emosi pertama yang dilihat Taehyung dari Jungkook sejak perkenalan pertama mereka.

"Baekhyun…" suara Taehyung menghilang.

Jungkook menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung, tampak sedih, "Aku menyesal Taehyung, aku sangat sangat menyesal….. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi, polisi ada dibawah… dan menurut mereka Baekhyun terpeleset di tangga, mungkin dia mengantuk….. aku ….."suara Jungkook tampak tertelan,

"Aku …. menyesal Taehyung,"

Taehyung mengamati kesedihan di mata Jungkook dan air mata mengalir di matanya. Ibunya telah tiada. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan mereka berdua, Baekhyun tetap ibunya, dan Taehyung masih selalu menyimpan harapan kalau suatu saat nanti ibunya akan mencintainya.

Sekarang Baekhyun telah tiada, dan harapan Taehyung seolah-olah dipadamkan dengan kejam. Tangis Taehyung muncul, semula hanya isakan pelan, tapi makin lama makin keras tak tertahankan, dan Jungkook langsung memeluknya menenangkannya. Mereka berdua berpelukan dalam kesedihan.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jungkook melangkah memasuki kamarnya, letih. Taehyung sudah tidur, dokter terpaksa memberikan obat penenang karena Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya menangis. Polisi sudah membawa jenazah Baekhyun ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Para pelayan langsung bergerak cepat dengan instruksi Pelayan Kim, karpet yang penuh darah langsung diganti dan disimpan bersama barang-barang lain yang diminta, untuk diserahkan kepada pihak kepolisian.

Selain itu semuanya di bersihkan, barang-barang Baekhyun yang masih tersimpan di kamarnya dibereskan dan dikemas dalam satu kotak. Dalam sekejap rumah itu sudah tampak seperti semula, seolah-olah tidak ada yang mati beberapa saat lalu di sana. Sedikit masalah dengan wartawan, Jungkook mengernyit. Mereka langsung berbondong- bondong mencoba mencari berita, seperti semut mengerubungi gula. Tapi pengamanan rumahnya yang ketat menyebabkan wartawan-wartawan itu hanya tertahan sampai pintu gerbang. Jungkook hanya mengizinkan wartawan yang memperoleh kualifikasi dari kepolisian untuk meliput TKP.

Sekarang Jungkook berdiri di depan cermin mengamati wajahnya dengan tajam. Sosok di cermin itu tersenyum kejam, sedikit mengejek, _sosok Jeon_ ,

" _Bravo…. Akting yang sangat hebat Jungkook !_ " gumamnya lambat-lambat penuh tawa.

"Brengsek!" Jungkook memaki, tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya.

Jeon terkekeh, tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan kepuasannya, " _Jangan marah padaku, bukankah aku menolongmu? Kau kan tahu sendiri, kemarin Baekhyun melihat album foto yang penuh berisi foto-foto Taehyung sejak dia berusia delapan tahun sampai sekarang_ "

"Kau tidak perlu membunuhnya! " desis Jungkook geram.

Jeon mengangkat bahu, " _Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membungkam mulutnya? Kalau dia mencari tahu sedikit lebih dalam lagi, dia akan menemukan semuanya_ _…_ _maksudku,_ _ **semuanya**_ _Jungkook… Termasuk apa yang_ _ **kita**_ _lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Taehyung, dan kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau Taehyung sampai tahu? Aku melepaskanmu dari kesulitan dengan mengambil jalan termudah, kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku ._ " gumam Jeon sombong.

Jungkook menatap geram pada bayangan di depannya, "Ralat kata-katamu! Kau bilang ' _ **Apa yang kita lakukan pada kakek dan nenek Taehyung**_? Kau yang melakukannya! Kau dengan kegilaanmu yang tak berperikemanusiaan, dan jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau menyelamatkanku! Kau hanya mencoba menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri!"

Senyum Jeon tak pudar juga meski dibentak seperti itu, malah semakin lebar, " _Menyelamatkan kita berdua, ingat itu Jungkook, kita berdua_ ", gumamnya puas, membuat Jungkook kehabisan kata-kata.

" _Aku tidak berniat melakukan itu kepada kakek Taehyung, tetapi dia mulai menyadari tentang kita dan hendak membawa Taehyung menjauh. Jadi aku harus menyingkirkannya.. mengenai nenek Taehyung.. dia terlalu ingin tahu, seperti Baekhyun, mengorek-ngorek informasi mengenai kematian suaminya. Aku harus bertindak. Memangnya kau punya cara lain?_ "

Jungkook terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jeon, membuat tawa Jeon makin keras.

"Lihat kan? kau tidak bisa membantah… seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku," Jeon terdiam menunggu.

Tapi Jungkook tak bergeming sehingga Jeon terkekeh lagi, " _Ah, percuma mengharapkan terimakasih darimu,_ " tatapan Jeon berubah tajam ketika dia mulai berpikir, " _Sekarang tanpa adanya Baekhyun, segalanya akan lebih mudah untuk mendapatkan_ _ **gadisku**_ _._ "

"Dia bukan gadismu!" potong Jungkook marah.

Jeon menatap Jungkook penuh perhitungan, lalu tersenyum, " _Cemburu Jungkook? Kau juga menginginkannya kan? Aku tahu itu, tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku, aku bisa merasakannya, perasaan ingin memiliki ketika kau menatap Taehyung dari kejauhan..._ " tawa Jeon membahana di ruangan itu.

" _Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Taehyung, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala_ _ **pesonaku**_ _._ "

Ucapan itu bagai sebuah janji, menggema dari sudut yang gelap, janji yang menakutkan…

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung terbangun, rasanya masih seperti mimpi, dia mandi, berpakaian dan berjalan seperti robot, mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa tasnya memang benar-benar tidak ada. Dia harus pergi dari rumah ini.. segera. Selain karena dia sudah tidak sepantasnya berada di rumah ini lagi, kenangan itu…. Kenangan akan tubuh Baekhyun yang tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan mata menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat itu…

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya yang mulai melantur jauh. Suara gaduh di luar membuatnya tertarik, dia melangkah ke pintu dan mengintip, para pelayan tampak sibuk kesana kemari.

"Kau sudah bisa bangun rupanya."

Suara itu membuat Taehyung terlonjak kaget, dia menoleh, dan di sana, sambil bersandar didinding lorong, dengan pakaiannya yang hitam-hitam, Jungkook berdiri dengan menatapnya geli. Taehyung menghembuskan nafas panjang, ah astaga, sepertinya laki-laki ini memang sangat suka membuatnya terkejut.

"Oh… iya… aku…"

"Hari ini pemakaman Baekhyun, karena wartawan ada banyak sekali di sana, aku sarankan kau tidak usah hadir, semua sudah diurus," sela Jungkook seolah tak tertarik dengan kata-kata Taehyung.

Taehyung menelan ludah, kenapa lelaki ini tampak begitu dingin? Bukankah Baekhyun adalah calon isterinya? Setidaknya bukankah seharusnya ada setitik perasaan sedih yang tersirat di sana?

"Aku eh… sedang berpikir untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini." guman Taehyung lemah, entah kenapa kehadiran Jungkook yang hanya berdiri di sana terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Kenapa?" alis Jungkook tampak mengernyit.

"Karena aku sudah tidak sepantasnya tinggal disini, lagipula, aku memang tidak berencana pergi terlalu lama…."

" _Tidak_." Suara Jungkook berubah, kelam dan gelap. Ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah, seolah-olah orang lain yang berdiri di situ.

"Apa?" Taehyung mengamati wajah Jungkook, tiba-tiba merasa takut entah kenapa.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini." Lelaki itu melangkah maju dengan pandangan mengancam.

Taehyung melangkah mundur dengan gerakan refleks, "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, tampak berpikir, "Para wartawan masih berkeliaran mengawasi rumah ini, mereka akan memangsamu seperti piranha mengerubuti mangsanya kalau mereka tahu tentangmu."

"Tetapi... mereka tidak tahu tentang saya, aku akan menyelinap diam-diam di malam hari, mereka mungkin akan mengira aku salah satu pelayan di rumah ini."

"Jangan merendahkan dirimu." Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, tak suka ketika Taehyung menyamakan dirinya sebagai pelayan, " _Ibumu sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak akan ada yang bisa merendahkan dirimu lagi. Aku sudah memastikannya_."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, dan mengerutkan keningnya lagi. Lelaki itu tampak berbeda, dia tampak menakutkan. Dan dia mirip dengan laki-laki dalam mimpinya.. laki-laki yang

mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Jeon.

Tiba-tiba perasaan takut menyelimuti Taehyung, dan Jungkook tampaknya mengetahuinya, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampaknya bisa mengendus ketakutan dalam diri Taehyung.

" _Kenapa Taehyung_?" ada senyum di situ, senyum yang lembut, tetapi tampak menakutkan,

" _Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Kau teringat sesuatu?_ " Lelaki itu melangkah maju, mulai mendekat

"Tidak... tidak. Aku hanya sedikit pusing." Itu memang benar. Semua hal ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

" _Karena itulah kau tidak boleh pergi dari rumah ini dulu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu._ "

Jungkook berhenti mendekati Taehyung, untuk kemudian melangkah mundur, "Istirahatlah."

Dan dengan tenang, lelaki itu melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan aura ketakutan memancar di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

" _Kau harus menyebarkan kabar itu kepada para wartawan._ " Jungkook berbicara dengan dingin kepada seseorang di seberang telepon. " _Hembuskan kabar bahwa Baekhyun memiliki anak gelap._ "

" **Apakah anda ingin semua wartawan berbondong-bondong datang ke rumah ini?** ". Itu suara Hoseok, salah satu anak buah kepercayaan Jungkook _–lebih tepatnya Jeon-_ yang sangat setia.

" _Ya. Buatlah kekacauan. Aku akan memastikan Taehyung tahu tentang itu semua._ "

" **Aku akan menyebarkannya. Para wartawan akan berpesta pora.** "

"Bagus."Jungkook tersenyum. "Lakukan dengan baik."

Telepon ditutup, dan Jungkook menghela napas. Dia harus mempertahankan Taehyung dulu dirumah ini. Setidaknya sampai dia bisa mengambil hati Taehyung. Sampai Taehyung tertarik kepadanya dan tidak mau pergi dengan kemauannya sendiri.

Tetapi hal itu tampaknya tidak mudah. Ketika Jeon muncul dan menguasainya, Taehyung tampak ketakutan, Jungkook memperhatikan ketika Taehyung melangkah mundur dengan reflex untuk melindungi dirinya dari aura mengancam Jeon. Dia menatap ke arah cermin dan melihat bayangannya. Bayangannya yang dalam benaknya kini tampak tersenyum mengejek dan jahat, senyuman Jeon.

"Dia tidak menyukaimu. Kalau kau tidak mau membuatnya kabur dan lari ketakutan, kau harus menyingkir."

Jeon tersenyum sinis, " _Dan kau pikir dia lebih menyukaimu?_ "

"Dia lebih tenang kalau aku yang ada di depannya." Jungkook menatap Jeon tajam, "Aku

sedang berusaha membuatnya bertahan di tempat ini. Jangan mengacaukannya!"

Jeon terkekeh mendengar perkataan Jungkook,

" _Aku tidak janji._ "

Lalu bayangan lelaki itu menghilang dalam kegelapan, dan Jungkook menatap kembali wajahnya sendiri di cermin. Menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jungkook tidak memiliki _Jeon_ di dalam dirinya sejak lahir. Dulu dia anak yang normal dan biasa-biasa saja. Kemudian ketika usianya enam tahun, di saat kedua orang tua kandungnya masih hidup, Jungkook mulai merasakannya. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan tumbuh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang kejam dan mengerikan.

Dia pernah tersadar ketika memegang seekor kelinci yang telah dimutilasi dengan kejam. Kelinci itu masih utuh, tetapi tangan dan kakinya dipotong, dan mata serta organ dalam tubuhnya dikeluarkan, berceceran di tanah. Jungkook yang masih berumur tujuh tahun tersentak dan membuang kelinci itu ke tanah, berlari ketakutan.

Rupanya itulah saat pertama Jeon bisa muncul dan menguasai tubuhnya. Kejadian-kejadian lain tak kalah mengerikannya. Jeon selalu membawa aura kemarahan dan kebencian. Dan selalu muncul di saat-saat yang tidak terduga.

Di masa sekolah dasarnya, Jungkook selalu di skors di sekolah untuk hal-hal kejam yang dia tidak tahu, memukul teman sekelasnya dengan penggaris logam, menggores pipi teman perempuannya dengan pisau cutter, membunuh anjing peliharaan penjaga sekolah yang selalu mengonggonginya. Dan semua hal itu, bahkan Jungkook tidak merasa pernah melakukannya.

Jungkook kebingungan, merasa difitnah dan diperlakukan kejam oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya, semua orang takut kepadanya. Bahkan mama kandungnya sendiri mulai takut kepadanya dan menjauhinya, bersikap gugup kalau Jungkook ada di dekatnya. Begitu juga ayahnya, yang memang sejak semula bersikap dingin dan menjauh. Meskipun ada perubahan besar dalam diri ayahnya, ayahnya sangat kejam dan tegas, dan tidak segan - segan memukul Jungkook kalau Jungkook melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak sesuai dengan standarnya, tetapi sepertinya ayahnya sudah berhenti memukulinya. Pertama kali Jeon berkomunikasi padanya adalah suatu malam di usianya yang ke sepuluh. Jungkook melihat bayangan di depannya bisa membalas perkataannya. Dan memperkenalkan diri.

" _ **Aku Jeon.**_ " katanya waktu itu. " _ **Bisa dikatakan kita berbagi rumah yang sama.**_ "

Lalu semuanya jelas bagi Jungkook, Jeon lah yang melakukan semua kekejaman itu. Jeon adalah **sisi lain** dirinya, alter egonya yang sangat kejam dan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Lelaki itulah yang dirasakannya menyelinap bagai bayangan gelap dan menakutkan bertahun lalu, seakan menunggu saat untuk meledak dan menguasainya. Jungkook tidak mau Jeon lepas dan tak terkendali, lalu merusak hidupnya. Jungkook lalu dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan Jeon dalam-dalam, mengendalikannya, membuatnya tertidur jauh di dalam dirinya. Sampai kemudian kedua orang tuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat itu dan Jungkook diambil oleh keluarga angkatnya, sebagai wali Jungkook. Sampai dia berusia 21 tahun dan boleh menerima warisan keluarga secara hukum, yang ditunjuk oleh ayah Jungkook, mereka adalah sahabat Ayah Jungkook. Dan mereka memberikan suasana keluarga yang hangat dan menyenangkan bagi Jungkook, jauh dari suasana dingin dan kaku yang ada di rumah Jungkook sebelumnya. Bahkan Jeon pun sepertinya menyadari kebaikan keluarga angkat itu, karena dia jarang memberontak muncul dan mengganggu.

Semua tampak berjalan lancar, sampai entah kenapa Jungkook lengah dan Jeon berhasil menguasai tubuhnya. Lalu menciptakan sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka sama-sama terobsesi kepada Taehyung. Obsesi itu yang membuat Jeon semakin lama semakin kuat dan bisa muncul kapanpun sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Keinginan Jeon memiliki Taehyung begitu kuat sehingga Jungkook sendiri tidak mampu membuatnya tertidur lama-lama.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jeon memasuki kamar Taehyung, dengan langkah tenang dan tidak terlihat, seperti yang biasanya dilakukannya kalau dia menyelinap ke kamar perempuan itu. Taehyung tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin obat penenang dari dokter itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam mimpi yang dalam. Bagus. Itu berarti Jeon bisa leluasa.

Lelaki itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan menyentuhkan jemarinya menelusuri pipi Taehyung. Benarkah perempuan ini takut kepadanya? Kenapa Taehyung takut kepadanya?

Dalam benak Jeon, Taehyung adalah perempuan satu-satunya yang melihatnya apa adanya. Mata polos itu dulu pernah menatapnya, menatapnya dengan perhatian ketika dia telah membunuh orang dengan mengerikan.

Bahkan Taehyung waktu itu menawarkan plester untuk lukanya. Jeon saat itu sudah siap membunuh Taehyung. Baginya tidak masalah membunuh anak kecil, apalagi anak kecil yang merupakan saksi mata. Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya karena anak kecil itu menawarkannya plester untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

Sebuah tindakan yang konyol... tetapi menyentuh hati Jeon yang gelap.

Dan di hari itu, Jeon menyadari bahwa dia harus bisa memiliki Taehyung. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk memiliki Taehyung. Gadis itu memberikannya kekuatan. Semakin lama semakin kuat. Hingga mungkin dia bisa menyingkirkan Jungkook dari tubuh ini, dan menguasainya sepenuhnya. Jeon menunduk dan mengecup bibir Taehyung yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Bersyukur atas obat penenang yang diberikan oleh dokter itu sehingga Taehyung tidak akan sadar kalau dia bertindak sedikit lebih jauh. Jemarinya membuka kancing kemeja Taehyung, menyentuh buah dadanya, dan meremasnya lembut. Gairahnya naik, seperti biasanya. Kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, Jeon hanya mengetahui satu hal : nafsu.

Dia tidak pernah tahu cara lain untuk menggambarkan perasaannya kepada perempuan. Bibirnya turun ke leher Taehyung, meresapi harumnya perempuan itu yang menggoda seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Dan Jeon mengecupnya, mencecap setiap rasanya.

Ketika bibirnya sampai ke bagian paling atas payudara Taehyung yang ranum dan menggoda, Jeon mengecup lebih dalam, melumat kulit halus itu, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana, membuat Taehyung sedikit menggeliat dan mengerutkan kening dalam tidur pulasnya.

Dia menegakkan tubuh dan tersenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Ini sama seperti seorang pejantan yang memberi tanda kepada betinanya. Dengan tenang dia mengancingkan kembali piyama Taehyung, dan merapikan kembali selimutnya. Dalam senyuman dia mengecup bibir Taehyung untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum meninggalkan gadis itu terbaring lelap di ranjang.

Sekarang belum saatnya memiliki Taehyung.

 _Nanti, kalau waktunya sudah tepat. Jeon akan_ _mengambil Taehyung, menundukkannya, menguasainya dan mempermainkannya sesukanya,_ _sampai dia bosan._

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Ketika Taehyung terbangun keesokan harinya, hujan turun dengan derasnya di pagi hari yang muram itu. Menghantamkan air ke jendela kaca kamarnya, membuat suasana makin gelap dan murung. Taehyung melangkah turun dari ranjang. Pelayan biasanya sudah datang dan menyiapkan peralatan mandinya, tetapi kali ini tidak ada yang datang. Taehyung berpikir mungkin Jungkook memerintahkan mereka untuk tidak mengganggu tidurnya.

Dengan gontai, masih setengah mengantuk Taehyung melangkah ke dalam kamar mandinya. Dia melepaskan piyamanya dan berdiri telanjang di bawah pancuran air hangat. Dia sedang tidak ingin berlama-lama di kamar mandi, karena itu dia sama sekali tidak melirik ke arah bathtub. Selesai mandi dan merasa segar akibat siraman air hangat ke tubuhnya, Taehyung berdiri di depan cermin dan mengambil sikat gigi dari tepi wastafel. Dia mulai menyikat giginya dan tertegun.

Taehyung tertegun melihat bayangan yang terpantul di kaca kamar mandinya. Di bagian atas payudaranya, ada tanda merah yang sekarang sudah sedikit membiru. Dengan bingung digosoknya tanda itu, Kenapa tidak terasa gatal dan sakit ? Apakah bekas gigitan serangga?

Lama Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandang tanda itu. Tetapi kemudian dia menarik napas dan melanjutkan menggosok giginya. Mungkin memang hanya ruam di kulitnya yang sekarang sudah sembuh. Pikirnya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jungkook memintanya datang ke ruang keluarga setelah sarapan, jadi Taehyung menurutinya meski sedikit enggan, berduaan dengan lelaki itu terasa sedikit mengintimidasinya. Tetapi tentu saja Taehyung tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Kemarilah." Lelaki itu duduk di sofa dan menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan ramah, membuat Taehyung mau tak mau mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jungkook. Di depan mereka ada sebuah televisi besar yang dinyalakan. Menayangkan berita gosip.

"Lihatlah berita itu." gumam Jungkook datar.

Taehyung melihat berita itu dan mengernyit. Para wartawan sedang berdiri di depan tempat yang dia kenal. Tempat itu.. tempat itu adalah rumahnya! Rumah tempat tinggalnya dengan kakek dan neneknya. Kenapa para wartawan berdiri di depan rumahnya?

"Mereka entah darimana mendapatkan kabar bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai seorang putri yang dirahasiakan." Jungkook bergumam sambil mengamati berita di televisi itu, "Dan sekarang mereka menyerbu ke rumahmu, mencari tahu. Untung saja rumah itu kosong karena kau ada di sini, kalau tidak mereka akan menyerbumu."

Taehyung masih tertegun. Tiba-tiba merasa takut, para wartawan itu sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Jungkook, mereka seperti piranha yang kelaparan, berusaha mengerubuti dan mengejar mangsa mereka. Hidupnya dulu tenang, dan Taehyung nyaman berada di dalamnya, kenapa hidupnya bisa berubah seperti ini?

Jungkook menoleh menatap Taehyung yang masih terdiam, "Mereka juga berusaha mengejarku, tetapi mereka tidak bisa menembus pagar rumahku. Kalau kau mengintip jauh ke luar sana, kau pasti bisa melihat beberapa mobil parkir di sana, mengintip dan berusaha mendapatkan informasi sekecil apapun." Jungkook menarik napas panjang, "Mereka tidak tahu kau ada di rumah ini, jadi kau bisa berlindung di rumah ini. Untuk sementara, sampai para wartawan itu tenang."

Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Dia sungguh-sungguh ingin pergi. Perasaannya tidak enak dan dia merasa tidak pantas berada di rumah ini. Jungkook bukan siapa-siapanya, dan tinggal di sini terasa mengganggu pikirannya. Tetapi kalau situasinya berubah seperti ini, dia tidak bisa bisa menolak bantuan Jungkook bukan?

Taehyung menghela napas panjang lagi, berusaha mencari cara untuk menghindar, ditatapnya Jungkook dengan ragu, "Mungkin aku bisa mencari teman yang bersedia menampung aku untuk sementara waktu?"

Jungkook terkekeh, "Aku yakin teman-temanmu tidak mempunyai pagar yang kokoh dan tak tertembus seperti pagarku. Apakah kau ingin mengganggu kehidupan mereka dengan serbuan wartawan itu? Wartawan itu tak akan berhenti Taehyung, kau adalah berita panas yang mereka kejar, dan mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai mereka mendapatkanmu."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya, "Tetapi .. aku merasa tidak pantas tinggal di rumah ini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan..."

"Anggaplah aku temanmu, oke? Rumah ini besar dan bisa menampungmu. Kau akan aman di sini. Tidak ada yang tahu kau di sini. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, dan kau bebas pergi setelah keadaan aman." Jungkook tersenyum lembut,

"Aku akan menjagamu Taehyung."

Dan entah kenapa Taehyung menyadari ada kejujuran yang tulus di balik kata-kata Jungkook itu.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Tetapi Jungkook yang sekarang makan malam dengan Taehyung sangat berbeda. Lelaki itu berubah, menyebarkan aura ketakutan yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Taehyung beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lelaki itu diam sepanjang makan malam yang hening. Hanya melirik Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam yang sedikit menakutkan beberapa kali. Membuat Taehyung merasa tidak nyaman.

Jungkook tidak berusaha memulai percakapan, karena itu Taehyung juga diam saja. Membiarkan para pelayan melayani mereka dari sajian pembuka, sajian utama dan kemudian sajian penutup. Ketika sajian penutup sudah selesai dihidangkan, Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang mulai menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya dengan gugup,

"Aku rasa... aku akan kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat."

Lelaki itu diam saja, menyesap anggurnya dan menatap Taehyung dari atas gelasnya.

Semakin lama aura lelaki itu terasa semakin menyesakkan dadanya. Taehyung meletakkan serbetnya dengan hati-hati, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Jungkook dan dengan langkah cepat melangkah keluar dari ruang makan itu, berusaha secepat mungkin keluar dari sana, membebaskan diri dari suasana yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Dia sudah membuka pintu ruang makan itu sedikit, ketika tangan Jungkook yang ramping dan kuat terulur begitu saja di belakangnya. Telapak tangannya mendorong pintu itu supaya menutup lagi. Jungkook sudah berdiri di belakang Taehyung, begitu dekat hingga napasnya berembus hangat di puncak kepala Taehyung dan dadanya hampir menyentuh punggung Taehyung. Taehyung berdiri dengan gugup menghadap pintu, masih membelakangi Jungkook, jantungnya berdebar entah kenapa.

Lalu lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya, berbisik dengan hembusan lembut di telinga Taehyung, membuat bulu kuduk Taehyung berdiri.

" _Kenapa kau begitu buru-buru berpamitan Taehyung? Apakah kau takut kepadaku ?_ "

tbc,

HAHAHAHAH

Saya liat semakin banyak yang tidak tertarik :v padahal sudah mau menuju chapter chapter bahaya :v

Apa bosan kelamaan apdetnya? :o

Jadi ? RnR ?


	5. Chapter 5

From The Darkest Side

zelochest

Genre : Romance? Mystery

Rate : M-MA

Disclaimer : Thanks for Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Saya IZIN nge-remake-nya dengan cast ter-high-sextention-ever (untuk saya). Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung | GENDERSWITCH | MATURE ADULT CONTENT! | REMAKE

" _Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Taehyung, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala_ _ **pesonaku**_ _._ "

Chapter 5

Debar di jantung Taehyung makin kencang. Perasaan ini sama seperti perasaan seekor tikus yang terperangkap dalam cengkeraman kucing besar. Kucing itu tidak ingin memakannya dulu, dia lebih memilih bermain-main dengan korbannya, membuatnya kaku ketakutan, sebelum menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ti...tidak, aku hanya sedikit lelah.."

"Kau sudah tidur seharian ini, tidak mungkin kau lelah." Jungkook masih berbisik pelan di telinga Taehyung. Lalu tanpa disangka-sangka, lelaki itu menunduk makin dalam, jemarinya menyingkap leher gaun Taehyung sehingga menampakkan pundaknya yang rapuh. Dengan gerakan sensual yang mengancam, lelaki itu mengecup pundak Taehyung, ringan bagaikan kupu-kupu, tapi membuat Taehyung gemetaran,

"Kau bisa menemaniku bercakap-cakap malam ini. Aku kesepian."

Apakah lelaki ini mabuk? Taehyung bertanya-tanya. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Ingin melepaskan diri, tetapi terhimpit oleh Jungkook di pintu. Dia takut lelaki ini berbuat kasar kepadanya, karena sepertinya lelaki ini dalam suasana hati yang buruk.

"Lepaskan aku Jungkook." Suara Taehyung pelan, dan gemetar, tetapi dia berusaha terdengar tegas.

Jungkook terkekeh pelan di belakang Taehyung. Tetapi lelaki itu melangkah mundur satu langkah dan melepaskan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung langsung menghembuskan napas lega merasakan tubuh Jungkook menjauh.

"Selamat beristirahat Taehyung..."

Taehyung tidak sempat mendengarkan lagi. Dia langsung membuka pintu ruang makan itu dan setengah berlari ke kamarnya. Dengan tergesa dikuncinya pintu kamarnya, lalu bersandar di pintu itu dengan ketakutan. Aura lelaki itu berbeda, ada nuansa kejam di sama. Jungkook yang di ruang makan tadi mirip sekali dengan Jungkook dalam mimpi Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu...

Lelaki yang mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah 'Jeon'...

Taehyung memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah memastikan bahwa pintunya terkunci rapat, dia melangkah ke ranjang dan duduk di sana dengan gelisah. Ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah ini. Ada sesuatu yang gelap dan misterius yang menghantui rumah ini. Membuatnya merasa diawasi, merasa tidak tenang setiap saat.

Taehyung harus keluar dari rumah ini, dia mungkin bisa menemukan teman di daerah terpencil yang bisa menampungnya, jauh dari jangkauan para wartawan. Ya, sebesar apapun resikonya, Taehyung merasa dia harus segera pergi dari rumah ini.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Dia membuka matanya dan mengerjap merasakan terpaan sinar matahari menyilaukannya. Astaga.. sudah jam berapa ini?

Sepertinya karena semalam dia lama tidak bisa tidur, dia bangun kesiangan. Dengan gugup dia duduk di ranjangnya. Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, membuat Taehyung waspada. Dia memang sengaja mengunci pintunya, hanya sekedar berjaga-jaga atas ketakutan yang tidak bisa dijelaskannya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Pelayan Kim." Suara Pelayan Kim sang kepala pelayan terdengar di luar, "Tuan Jungkook meminta saya memastikan anda baik-baik saja, karena anda tidak turun untuk sarapan."

"Aku.. aku baik-baik saja." Taehyung merapikan rambutnya dan memastikan piyamanya rapi, lalu melangkah turun dari ranjang dan membuka kunci pintu. Pelayan Kim tampak berdiri disana dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat dari dokter, maafkan aku tidak turun untuk sarapan." Taehyung tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Pelayan Kim.

Ada seulas senyum kecil yang muncul di wajah Pelayan Kim yang datar. Tetapi hanya sekerjapan mata dan menghilang, hingga Taehyung sendiri tidak yakin dengan penglihatannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Nona Taehyung. Aku senang anda baik-baik saja. Oh ya, kalau anda sudah siap, Tuan Jungkook ingin bertemu di ruang kerjanya." Pelayan Kim sedikit membungkukkan badannya,

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Taehyung termangu. Kenapa Jungkook ingin bertemu dengannya? Dibayangkannya suasana makan malam kemarin yang menakutkan, membuatnya merasa enggan.

Sementara itu, langkah Pelayan Kim tampak meragu, kemudian dia berhenti melangkah dan berputar, menatap ke arah Taehyung yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu, "Anda mengunci pintu kamar anda?" Pelayan Kim menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh... iya.." Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya gugup, tidak tahan dipandang setajam itu, benaknya berputar mencari alasan, "Aku terbiasa mengunci pintu kamar di rumah, maafkan aku membawa kebiasaan itu di sini."

"Tidak apa-apa." Pelayan Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harap anda melakukannya terus."

"Melakukan apa?" Taehyung menatap Pelayan Kim dengan bingung.

"Mengunci pintu kamar anda setiap malam." Pelayan Kim berucap misterius, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terpaku bingung di ambang pintu, memikirkan arti dari kata-kata Pelayan Kim. Lelaki itu menyuruhnya mengunci pintu kamar setiap malam. Seakan-akan ada bahaya yang mengintainya kalau dia tidak mengunci pintu kamar.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada bahaya apa yang mengintainya di rumah ini?

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku memanggilmu kemari." Lelaki itu sedang menghadap berkas-berkas yang tampaknya rumit di meja kerjanya. Ketika dia melihat Taehyung melirik berkas-berkas itu, Jungkook tersenyum, "Oh... aku sedang memeriksa beberapa pekerjaan, kau tahu wartawan - wartawan di depan itu membuatku tidak bisa keluar rumah, jadi aku melaku kan pekerjaanku dari dalam rumah. Untunglah teknologi sudah cukup maju sekarang ini, jadi perusahaanku tetap aman dan terkendali. Duduklah Taehyung, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Taehyung mengikuti permintaan Jungkook dan duduk di kursi di depan meja kerja Jungkook, mengamati ketika lelaki itu merenung dengan kedua tangan ditumpangkan di dagu. Lalu lelaki itu menghela napas,

"Mungkin apa yang akan kukatakan ini akan sangat mengejutkanmu."

Tatapannya berubah lembut, penuh permintaan maaf, "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas tingkahku saat makan malam kemarin, aku tahu itu keterlaluan dan tidak dapat dimaafkan. Tetapi semoga kau mengerti, mungkin malam itu aku sedang mabuk, aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat apa yang kulakukan dan kukatakan, tapi aku tahu itu buruk, dan aku menyesal."

Ini Jungkook yang biasa. Taehyung menyimpulkan dalam hatinya, lelaki ini kembali menjadi Jungkook yang berwibawa dengan auranya yang tulus. Tidak menakutkan seperti semalam, Taehyung masih begidik mengingat kejadian semalam... Dan Jungkook mengatakan dia mabuk, mungkin jauh di dalam hatinya lelaki itu masih bersedih atas kematian ibunya. Bagaimanapun mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? Mungkin kelakuan menakutkan Jungkook yang kemarin masih bisa dimaklumi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti..."

Jungkook tersenyum lalu matanya berubah serius, "Well, ini mengenai apa yang akan kuungkapkan kepadamu Taehyung... aku minta maaf kalau aku tidak menghubungimu sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sebelum mengatakannya kepadamu"

Lelaki itu mengambil album foto yang pernah dilihat Taehyung sebelumnya, di situ ada foto kedua orang tua angkat Jungkook dan kakak Jungkook yang lebih tua, " Kau lihat, ini kedua orang tua angkatku dan kakak angkatku, namanya Daehyun." Mata Jungkook tampak sedih,

"Mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan... kedua orang tua angkatku meninggal di tempat begitupun Daehyun hyung... tetapi jauh, lama sebelum Daehyun meninggal dia menitipkan sebuah rahasia kepadaku."

Taehyung menatap foto Daehyun di sana. Lelaki yang tampan. Dengan senyumnya yang hangat, sayang sekali dia harus meninggal di usia muda.

"Daehyun pernah mengatakan kepadaku , di masa mudanya dia pernah melakukan perbuatan tidak bertanggung jawab, dia menghamili kekasih masa SMUnya, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak berjalan baik sehingga dia memberikan uang kepada kekasihnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan kemudian dia pergi dan meninggalkan kekasihnya..." Jungkook menatap Taehyung dalam-dalam.

"Tetapi kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa ternyata kekasihnya di masa lalunya itu tidak pernah mengugurkan kandungannya, dia ternyata mempunyai seorang putri yang waktu itu sudah berumur satu tahun."

Taehyung mulai menangkap sinyal-sinyal itu. Benaknya menarik kesimpulan, tetapi pikiran logisnya tidak mau percaya... apakah itu benar? Mungkinkah itu? Bagaimana mungkin semua bisa begitu kebetulan?

"Ya Taehyung... putri Daehyun adalah dirimu." Jungkook melemparkan jawaban itu, menghapuskan semua keraguan di pikiran Taehyung,

"Tidakkah kau lihat foto itu? Dia sangat mirip denganmu."

Taehyung menatap foto itu, kali ini tangannya gemetar, begitupun hatinya, ikut tergetar. Oh astaga, lelaki ini, yang sedang membalas senyumnya di foto ini adalah ayahnya? Ayahnya yang selama ini dia anggap tidak pernah ada? Ayahnya yang selama ini tidak dia ketahui di mana dia berada, tidak berani ditanyakannya, meski hatinya bertanya-tanya?

Taehyung mengakui mereka mirip, warna kulit itu, warna rambut yang pekat, bentuk alis dan bibir mereka, bahkan bibir mereka mirip. Sisanya adalah warisan dari Baekhyun. Taehyung menyadari dia percaya kepada Jungkook, Daehyun adalah ayahnya. Tetapi.. ayahnya sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya sejak dia berumur satu tahun, kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menemuinya? Apakah ayahnya juga menolaknya seperti ibunya? Menganggapnya seperti aib di masa lalu yang harus dienyahkan?

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dari foto itu, menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan ragu dan takut, ragu akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jungkook, "Apakah ayah saya... dia juga

menolak saya?"

"Jangan menggunakan kata 'saya' Taehyung, itu terlalu formal." Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dan astaga, tidak Taehyung, ayahmu mencintaimu..dia langsung menemui kakek dan nenekmu ketika dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun membuangmu. Tetapi kakek dan nenekmu begitu ketakutan bahwa Daehyun akan merenggutmu dari kalian, mereka mengancam Daehyun kalau dia berani menemuimu, mereka akan menuntut Daehyun karena telah memperkosa Baekhyun. Ancaman yang bodoh... tetapi Daehyun begitu mencintaimu sehingga takut pertikaian itu akan mempengaruhimu, karena itu dia menerima kesepakatan dengan kakek dan nenekmu."

"Kesepakatan apa?"

"Bahwa ayahmu tidak boleh menemuimu. Tidak boleh berinteraksi denganmu, setidaknya sampai kau berusia tujuh belas tahun dan sudah dewasa dan bisa menerima penjelasan. Sebagai gantinya, kakek dan nenekmu akan mengirimkan laporan perkembanganmu dan mengabari keadaanmu." Jungkook mengeluarkan dua album foto besar dari laci meja kerjanya, "Kakek dan nenekmu mengirim foto perkembanganmu kepada Daehyun secara berkala, dan ayahmu menyimpannya di sini." Jungkook mendorong album foto itu kepada Taehyung. Di dalamnya berisi foto-foto masa kecil Taehyung. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki enam album besar lain yang berisi foto-foto Taehyung ketika dewasa, yang dikirim oleh para anak buahnya yang mengikuti Taehyung secara diam-diam dan mengambil fotonya secara rahasia setiap saat.

Taehyung membuka album-album foto itu. Jungkook benar. Isinya adalah fotonya dari bayi sampai kanak-kanak. Jadi selama ini ayahnya mengawasinya dari kejauhan, mencintainya

diam-diam...matanya terasa panas, mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu. Dia hanya menceritakan tentangmu kepadaku karena aku adik laki-laki yang dipercayainya. Meskipun aku hanya adik angkat, kami sangat dekat dan bersahabat" Mata Jungkook melembut, "Dia selalu menunjukkan foto-fotomu dengan bangga, menyimpannya dengan hati-hati... dan berkata dia tak sabar untuk menunggu usiamu tujuh belas tahun dan menemuimu, mengatakan siapa sebenarnya dirinya." Jungkook menghela napas panjang,

"Sayangnya dia tidak bisa mencapai saat itu... sebelum usiamu tujuh belas, dia sudah terenggut karena kecelakaan tragis itu."

Air mata Taehyung menetes di pipinya tanpa disadarinya. Ayahnya ternyata begitu menyayanginya. Dia ternyata bukan putri yang ditolak dan ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, setidaknya ayahnya menyayanginya. Album foto itu basah oleh air matanya yang menetes. Dengan tangan gemetar diusapnya air matanya, dan dipeluknya album foto itu seakan itu harta yang paling berharga baginya,

"Album foto ini... bolehkah aku membawanya ke kamar? Aku ingin melihat-lihatnya..." dan Taehyung ingin membuka setiap lembar album ini sambil membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya membuka album ini dulu ketika dia masih hidup. Album ini menyimpan kenangan, kenangan berharga akan ayahnya yang tak sempat dikenalnya.

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu saja Taehyung.. itu milikmu." Dia menatap Taehyung dengan serius, "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku begitu kuat melarangmu keluar dari rumah ini. selain karena wartawan-wartawan itu... ini alasannya, sebelum meninggal, Daehyun memintaku menjagamu. Daehyun meninggal ketika usiamu delapan tahun. Aku berusia dua puluh tahun ketika itu. Dia memintaku menjagamu.. karena itulah aku berusaha mencarimu. Tetapi sama seperti yang dilakukan kakek dan nenekmu kepada Daehyun, mereka melarangku mendekatimu. Apalagi aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu, jadi mereka melarangku mendekatimu sampai kapanpun, dan melarangku memberitahukan yang sebenarnya kepadamu, karena saat itu karier Baekhyun sedang sangat menanjak... mereka takut akan ada skandal yang mempengaruhi karier Baekhyun.. jadi aku mundur dan menunggu."

Tiba-tiba pikiran itu terasa menggelitik Taehyung sehingga dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya, "Apakah kau mendekati ibuku karena..."

"Ya, aku mendekati ibumu karena mencari jalan untuk menemuimu. Tetapi jangan salah paham, aku memang tertarik pada Baekhyun, dia cantik dan menyenangkan dan aku serius untuk memperistrinya, dengan begitu aku bisa mendapatkan istri yang cantik, sekaligus bisa menunaikan janjiku kepada Daehyun, untuk menjagamu sebagai putriku." Jungkook mengernyit mendengar kebohongannya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik kepada Baekhyun, apalagi memperisteri perempuan yang palsu di segala hal itu, dan daripada menjadikan Taehyung puterinya, Jungkook lebih tertarik menjadikan Taehyung istrinya.

Sementara itu Taehyung berpikir dan menelaah semua hal. Pantas di saat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu, Jungkook begitu ngotot agar mereka menjadi satu keluarga dan agar Taehyung tinggal bersamanya kalau dia dan Baekhyun menikah nanti. Ternyata ini alasannya. Dan ternyata ini pula alasan kuat kenapa Jungkook menahannya di rumah ini.

"Ternyata semua tak berjalan sesuai rencana... Baekhyun meninggal dan..." Jungkook menghela napas panjang, "Maafkan aku, aku berencana memberitahukan kepadamu pelan-pelan. Tetapi aku tidak mau kau salah paham dan bingung karena aku menahanmu di sini. Aku ...meski tidak berhubungan darah, aku sama saja seperti pamanmu. Ayahmu menitipkanmu kepadaku untuk kujaga, dan aku ingin melaku kan janjiku kepadanya. Karena itu, kumohon kau mau mempertimbangkan untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku"

Taehyung tertegun, teringat akan tekadnya semalam untuk segera pergi dari rumah ini. Tetapi waktu itu dia ketakutan tahu tentang kenyataan atas tingkah Jungkook yang aneh dan dia tidak ini. Apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi?

"Ada banyak kisah tentang Daehyun yang ingin kubagi denganmu, kalau kau tertarik ingin mendengar tentang ayahmu.." Jungkook melemparkan tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah Jungkook, aku.. aku akan tinggal di rumah ini, aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau berbagi cerita tentang ayahku kepadaku ."

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

" _Aku salah mengatakan kau kurang cerdik.. kau ternyata cerdik._ " Bayangan di kegelapan itu melemparkan senyum jahatnya kepada Jungkook, " _Kau berhasil menahannya di rumah ini_."

"Diam Jeon!" Jungkook menggeram marah, "Kau hampir membuatnya kabur semalam, dan

aku yang harus membereskan kerusakan yang kau buat."

" _Aku tidak tahan kalau dia ada di dekatku. Rasanya aku ingin melahapnya bulat-bulat..._ "

"Kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku akan membuat Taehyung pergi dari rumah ini. Jauh darimu sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukannya lagi." Jungkook mendesis, mengancam.

Tanggapan yang dia terima dari Jeon hanyalah tawa mengejeknya yang khas, " _Apakah kau berani melepaskannya Jungkook? Kau bahkan tidak tahan jauh-jauh darinya, aku ragu kau berani membuatnya jauh dariku, karena itu sama saja menjauhkannya darimu._ "

Jungkook terdiam, tertegun kaku . Tetapi kemudian menatap Jeon dengan pandangan menantang,

"Kalau kau membahayakan Taehyung, aku akan melakukannya. Aku lebih mementingkan keselamatan Taehyung daripada kebahagiaanku. Kalau dengan menjauhkannya dari diriku dan kau akan membuat Taehyung bahagia dan selamat, aku akan melakukannya."

Jeon mengerutkan keningnya, mulai menyadari kebenaran dari ancaman Jungkook, dia menatap Jungkook penuh spekulasi.

" _Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya,_ "

" **Aku akan melakukannya.** "

" _Walaupun begitu, Taehyung tidak akan lepas dariku, aku akan mencarinya kemanapun._

 _Percuma saja Jungkook. Apapun yang terjadi... Taehyung akan menjadi milikku._ " Tawa Jeon masih membahana di kegelapan, penuh dengan ejekan yang kejam.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Kalau terjadi apapun kepadaku . Kau akan melakukannya kan Pelayan Kim?"

Pelayan Kim menatap ragu ke arah Jungkook, tahu kalau Jeon mendengarkan di dalam sana.

"Kau tidak usah takut." Jungkook menghela napas, "Aku minta maaf atas insiden kecelakaan itu, yang hampir merenggut keluargamu.,,," lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi,

"Monster ini kadangkala sangat kuat, tetapi aku akan menahannya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu, kau lakukan apa yang kuminta untuk kulakukan."

 _Monster_... Pelayan Kim membatin dalam hati. Panggilan itu sangat cocok untuk Tuan Jeon, lelaki itu berjiwa kelam dan bengis, melindas siapapun yang menghalanginya tanpa ampun.

Pelayan Kim takut setengah mati kepada Tuan Jeon. Tetapi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Jungkook mengalahkan segelanya. Kalau memang nanti terjadi sesuatu kepada Tuan Jungkook, Pelayan Kim akan melaksanakan instruksinya. Melindungi Taehyung dan membawanya lari jauh-jauh dari jangkauan Tuan Jeon, meskipun nyawanya menjadi taruhannya.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Kau masih penasaran akan kasus kematian artis itu?"

Sapaan itu membuat Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum, "Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusnya untuk artikel khusus di majalah. Kau tahu, kisah tentang anak gelap Baekhyun membuat semuanya makin menarik."

"Tetapi anak gelap Baekhyun itu tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana. Rumahnya ditinggalkan begitu saja. Dia mengambil cuti dari tempat kerjanya, dia seolah lenyap dan aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau dia ada." Teman wartawannya yang bernama Youngjae menyahut sambil memutar bola matanya.

Jimin tertawa, "Dia memang ada." Dibukanya berkas-berkasnya, "Aku menyelidiki ke sekolahnya dan berhasil mendapatkan fotonya waktu masih muda. Usianya pas. Sepertinya gosip itu benar, Baekhyun melahirkan anaknya ketika usianya enam belas tahun." Youngjae mengambil berkas Jimin dan mengamati foto Taehyung yang terpampang di sana.

"Siapa namanya? Taehyung? Hmmm dia cantik, sepertinya mewarisi kecantikan ibunya."

"Asalkan tidak mewarisi sikapnya." Jimin tersenyum sinis. Sifat buruk Baekhyun sebagai artis memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan artis dan wartawan.

"Bahkan kita tidak bisa menebak siapa ayah anak ini." Youngjae menatap Jimin dengan serius, "Kau sudah ada ide di mana Taehyung berada sekarang ini? Kau harus menemukannya, artikelmu tidak akan berhasil kalau kau tidak bisa menemukan Taehyung."

Jimin mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di meja sambil merenung. Sesungguhnya dia mengalami jalan buntu. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Taehyung berada. Dia sudah menghubungi semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Taehyung, Taehyung tidak punya banyak teman dan kenalan. Tetapi semua nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana Taehyung berada, gadis itu tampaknya lenyap begitu saja. Tetapi Jimin bertekad menemukannya, dia pasti akan menemukan Taehyung.

"Dan milyuner kaya itu, pacar Baekhyun, juga tidak ada kemajuan dengannya ya?" Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, Jeon Jungkook menjadi satu lagi masalah besar. Sejak kematian Baekhyun dia sangat susah ditemui. Pintu gerbangnya selalu tertutup rapat, dia bahkan tampaknya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya. Penjagaan rumahnya sangat ketat, dan tidak peduli para wartawan berkemah di depan rumahnya, mereka tidak berhasil menemui Jeon Jungkook.

"Sebenarnya kau bisa menjadikannya bahan artikelmu." Youngjae mengusulkan.

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa? Jeon Jungkook? Tetapi dia hanya milyuner kaya yang kebetulan memacari artis, banyak yang seperti dia, tidak menarik untuk dibahas.. Publik akan lebih menyukai kisah anak gelap yang disembunyikan seorang artis sekian lama"

"Tetapi dari rumor yang aku dengar, Jeon Jungkook selalu membawa kematian di sekelilingnya"

"Apa maksudmu?" Jimin memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Youngjae, insting wartawannya mulai berdering.

"Yah kau tahu. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, keluarga angkatnya juga meninggal begitu saja karena kecelakaan mobil... dan sekarang calon isterinya meninggal pula, di rumahnya. Mungkin pria itu menyimpan kutukan yang membunuh orang-orang terdekatnya." gumam Youngjae.

Atau pria itu terlibat sesuatu yang menyebabkan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya. Jimin menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap berkasnya yang memuat tentang Jeon Jungkook. Well kalau dia menggali sedikit lebih dalam, mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan sesuatu...

Jimin bertekad dalam hati, dia akan mencari tahu dan menemukan kisah yang menarik untuk diberitakannya kepada publik.

tbc.

RnR ?


	6. Chapter 6

From The Darkest Side

zelochest

Genre : Romance? Mystery

Rate : M-MA

Disclaimer : Thanks for Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Saya IZIN nge-remake-nya dengan cast ter-high-sextention-ever (untuk saya). Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung | GENDERSWITCH | MATURE ADULT CONTENT! | REMAKE

" _Kita lihat saja nanti, akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa Taehyung, kepadamu dengan kekakuanmu yang membosankan itu, atau kepadaku dengan segala_ _ **pesonaku**_ _._ "

Chapter 6

"Daehyun sangat senang membaca buku, karena itu aku senang ketika siang itu kau memilih

duduk di perpustakaan. Aku sangat senang, karena kau sangat mirip dengannya." Mereka duduk sambil minum kopi dan kue yang disediakan di kebun belakang rumah.

Jungkook sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengajak Taehyung duduk dan bercerita. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak menolak, jantungnya berdegup kencang, menanti cerita tentang Daehyun, ayah yang selama ini tidak pernah dikenalnya. Tetapi Jungkook mengenalnya. Dan

lelaki itulah satu-satunya penghubung Taehyung dengan ayahnya.

Lelaki itu menyesap kopinya, lalu menatap Taehyung dengan alis diangkat, "Aku lupa menanyakannya. Kata Baekhyun kau bekerja di sebuah biro wisata... apakah mereka tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa masuk kerja?"

"Aku sudah menelepon mereka dan mengambil cuti besarku.. aku punya dua puluh hari cuti besar... tapi kalau lebih dari itu, tidak bisa... jadi beberapa hari lagi aku harus masuk kerja."

Mata Jungkook berkilat mendengarkan keterangan Taehyung, tetapi Taehyung tidak melihatnya. Dia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, matanya menatap ke arah album foto keluarga itu dengan sangat tertarik.

Jungkook begitu baik, dia menunjukkan album foto keluarga kepada Taehyung, di sana ada foto Daehyun dan dengan rinci Jungkook menjelaskan masing-masing kisahnya, "Ini foto Daehyun waktu wisuda..."

Jungkook menunjukkan jarinya ke foto lelaki muda yang tampak begitu bahagia dan mengenakan toga yang terpasang rapi, senyumnya lebar, dan sangat mirip dengan Taehyung.

"Dia sangat gugup pagi itu... karena di hari yang sama dia diwawancara oleh perusahaan besar yang sudah memesannya jauh-jauh hari. Kau tahu, Daehyun mahasiswa jenius, jadi banyak yang mengejarnya ketika lulus. Dia memilih penghasilan terbesar meskipun dia harus bekerja keras. Lebih dari separuh gajinya dia kirimkan kepada kakek dan nenekmu, untuk membantu biaya perawatanmu."

Taehyung membelalakkan matanya, "Ayahku melakukan itu?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya, "Keluarga angkatku tidak kaya dan ayah Daehyun tidak

tahu tentang dirimu, jadi Daehyun harus bekerja keras demi bisa mengirimkan uang untukmu.. Mereka dulunya sahabat ayahku, ayah Daehyun sempat satu sekolahan dengan ayahku di London. Mereka terus menjalin persahabatan ketika ayah Daehyun ditugaskan ke salah satu cabang perusahaan di Seoul, di dekat rumah ayahku. Ketika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, ayahku menunjuk ayah Daehyun sebagai waliku sampai aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan bisa menerima warisan sah secara hukum. "

"Dan kemudian ayah Daehyun harus kembali ke negaranya, sehingga aku dibawanya. Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan keluarga angkatku, mereka menyayangiku dan tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai orang luar. Ketika usiaku dua puluh tahun, mereka semua meninggal karena kecelakaan dan itu merupakan pukulan yang sangat besar untukku. Karena masih kurang dari usia wajibku untuk menerima warisan, Aku mengajukan gugatan ke pengadilan dan dikabulkan, dan mereka akhirnya memberikanku warisanku. Yang ternyata sangat besar, ditambah dengan bunga dan pengembangan saham selama bertahun-tahun, membuatku luar biasa kaya. Aku akhirnya mengembangkan perusahaan dan di sinilah aku ."

Jungkook tersenyum menyesal, "Aku menyesal keluarga angkatku pergi begitu cepat karena aku belum membalas budi kepada mereka.. dan aku menyesal karena kau tidak sempat bertemu Daehyun.."

Taehyung mendengarkan kisah Jungkook dan termenung. Kisah lelaki ini hampir sama dengannya, mereka sama-sama kehilangan orangtuanya dan bertahan hidup dari kasih sayang orang lain yang mencintai mereka. Ada perasaan empati yang berkembang untuk Jungkook di hati Taehyung, membuat dadanya terasa hangat.

Jungkook menyesap kopinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke album foto, "Mari kita bahas lagi tentang Daehyun, ini fotonya ketika dia merayakan ulang tahun ke dua puluh. Kau tahu apa doanya? Dia ingin waktu cepat berlalu dan kau segera berumur tujuh belas tahun..."

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Taehyung membawa album foto itu ke kamarnya. Ada kekosongan besar yang dirasakannya atas kematian Baekhyun. Kekosongan itu menciptakan palung yang dalam di hatinya. Karena ibunya telah tiada. Tetapi palung itu juga menyisakan goresan menyakitkan, karena dia tahu pasti ibunya tidak pernah mencintainya dan tidak pernah menyayanginya.

Perasaannya terhadap ayahnya berbeda. Dia hanya mengenal Daehyun, Ayahnya, dari cerita-cerita Jungkook dan dari foto-foto keluarga yang sekarang dibukanya di atas ranjangnya. Tetapi hatinya terasa sedih, mengetahui bahwa ayahnya mencintainya, tetapi tidak pernah bisa menemuinya. Mengetahui bahwa kecelakaan itu telah merenggut ayahnya bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengetahui bahwa dia memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu menjaganya diam-diam.

Rasanya seperti sesuatu direnggut dari jantung dan dihantamkan ke tanah.

Mata Taehyung terasa panas, dan tanpa tertahankan air matanya menetes jatuh, mengenai wajah ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum di foto. Diusapnya air matanya dan tangisnya semakin terisak. Tangis yang terlambat, atas kematian ayahnya, atas kesempatan untuk bertemu yang tidak pernah tersampaikan, atas penyesalannya karena tidak pernah sempat mengatakan bahwa dia juga mencintai ayahnya dan selalu memikirkannya.

" _Ayah..._ " Taehyung mengusap foto itu sambil menangis,

" _Ayah..._ " Air matanya tak terbendung. Dan dia terisak-isak di kamar itu.

Di luar kamarnya, Jungkook berdiri membeku. Meresapi kepedihan Taehyung. Ada kepedihan yang sama di matanya. Sebuah penyesalan yang tak tertahankan.

"Maafkan aku Taehyung." Jungkook menggumam dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.. Kalau saja dia bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, mungkin dia masih bisa mengharapkan Taehyung mengerti. Tetapi kekejaman Jeon lah yang menyebabkan Taehyung tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya, dan kehilangan seluruh keluarganya, dan Jeon melakukannya dengan tangan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

" _Bakar biro wisata itu nanti malam._ " Jeon memberikan instruksi dengan dingin di telepon,

" _Buat seperti kecelakaan._ "

Suara Hoseok di sana menyahut dengan patuh, "Baik tuan. Aku akan laksanakan sebaik

mungkin."

Jeon meletakkan gagang teleponnya dan tersenyum. Dia memang tak segan-segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah kalau perlu. Tetapi untuk hal-hal semacam ini, dia punya Hoseok untuk melaksanakannya, pegawainya yang setia dan bersedia melakukan apapun demi dirinya.

Begitu biro wisata tempat Taehyung bekerja terbakar habis. Taehyung tidak punya alasan untuk

masuk kerja karena cutinya sudah habis.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Berita di koran itu membuat mata Taehyung terbelalak. Sebuah kawasan ruko terbakar habis dilalap api, tidak ada korban jiwa, tetapi kerugian uangnya luar biasa. Ruko itu menampung banyak usaha niaga, seperti salon, bank perkreditan rakyat, toko elektronik, dan biro wisata tempat Taehyung bekerja.

Taehyung mencoba menelepon atasannya. Tetapi selalu terhubung dengan mailbox. Mungkin atasannya sedang sibuk.. Siapa yang tidak sibuk kalau lahan bisnisnya terbakar habis seperti itu?

Taehyung membayangkan atasannya dengan sedih, atasannya lelaki setengah baya yang baik dengan keluarga besar dan anak-anak yang baik pula. Tidak terbayangkan betapa sedihnya mereka kehilangan bisnis keluarga seperti itu. Semoga semua sudah diasuransikan, Taehyung membatin.

Dan sekarang dia harus memikirkan pekerjaan, karena sudah jelas dengan kejadian ini, dia

tidak punya pekerjaan lagi.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Kau bisa menjadi asistenku." Jungkook mengusulkan ketika Taehyung menceritakan kebakaran yang menimpa biro hukum tempatnya bekerja.

Taehyung mengernyitkan alisnya, "Tidak Jungkook... aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain, segera."

"Oh ayolah, kau bahkan belum bisa keluar dari rumah ini, Para wartawan masih berkerumun di sana, mengendus sana dan sini. Aku juga mengalami nasib sama, tidak bisa keluar, aku harus menjalankan perusahaanku dari rumah...akan sangat membantu kalau aku mempunyai asisten."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook ragu. Jalan keluar yang diberikan oleh Jungkook memang membantu mereka berdua, tetapi Taehyung merasa tidak enak, dia telah begitu banyak memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Jungkook. Dan sekarang bahkan lelaki itu memberinya pekerjaan.

"Terimalah. Dan jangan merasa tidak enak. Aku keluargamu bukan? Keluarga saling membantu." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum.

 _Bagaimana Taehyung bisa menolak kalau menerima penawaran seperti itu?_

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat, tidak terasa sudah hampir satu bulan Taehyung tinggal di rumah itu. Hubungannya dengan Jungkook berlangsung dengan baik karena mereka berinteraksi dengan _intens_ hampir setiap hari.

Secara aktual. Hanya Jungkook yang ditemui oleh Taehyung setiap harinya, hanya Jungkook teman bicara dan berbaginya, dan hanya Jungkook satu-satunya orang yang bisa diajaknya

berkomunikasi.

Menjadi asisten Jungkook sangat rumit dan Taehyung harus belajar banyak. Mengerjakan pekerjaan di perusahaan internasional tentu saja berbeda dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan administrasi di sebuah biro wisata. Tetapi Jungkook dengan sabar membantu dan membimbingnya sehingga dia lancar mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya.

Dan perasaan Taehyung berkembang kepada Jungkook. Oh ya, lelaki itu sangat tampan bagaikan dewa Yunani di kisah-kisah para dewa. Dengan surai hitam legam, matanya yang dalam dan garis wajahnya. Penampilan fisik lelaki itu pastilah bisa menaklukkan wanita manapun, termasuk Taehyung.

Tetapi bukan itu yang utama, sikap Jungkook yang lembut dan perhatian kepadanya lah yang membuatnya terpesona. Jungkook selalu membantunya, menjadi teman bicaranya yang baik, lelaki itu mendengarkannya dan bersedia memberikan solusi yang baik. Taehyung merasa nyaman bersama Jungkook, dan mulai merindukan lelaki itu ketika mereka tidak bersama.

Apakah dia mulai mencintai Jeon Jungkook?

Pipi Taehyung memerah. Oh Astaga, dia tidak boleh menumbuhkan perasaan itu. Lagipula Jungkook pasti tidak punya perasaan apapun kepadanya. Lelaki itu baik kepadanya karena dia adalah putri Daehyun. Bahkan lelaki itu pernah mengatakan bahwa Taehyung boleh menganggap nya sebagai pamannya, sebagai keluarganya.

Taehyung sangat bodoh jika mengharapkan lebih. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut jauh, dua belas tahun. Taehyung yakin Jungkook akan mencari wanita berpengalaman seperti Baekhyun daripada melirik perempuan ingusan seperti dirinya.

Dengan tegas Taehyung berusaha mematikan perasaan cinta yang mulai bertumbuh itu.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jeon merasa bosan. _Sangat bosan_. Dia menuruti permintaan Jungkook, diam dan menunggu di sudut gelap dan mengamati. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dia bersedia menunggu bukan karena ingin menuruti permintaan Jungkook, tetapi lebih karena dia melihat bahwa usaha Jungkook dengan sikap halus dan lembutnya berhasil menahan Taehyung di sini.

Tetapi lama kelamaan dia merasa gemas dan tak sabar. Jungkook terlalu lambat. Dia bersikap seperti keluarga, memperlakukan Taehyung dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan tak segera bertindak.

Kalau dia bisa keluar, dia akan segera memiliki Taehyung, menguasai tubuh mungil itu dan menjadikannya miliknya. Jeon tidak sabar menanti semua itu terjadi.

Tetapi dia memang harus bersabar. Jungkook sedang kuat dan lelaki itu bisa menahan kemunculannya. Jeon hanya tinggal menunggu Jungkook lengah, lalu dia akan muncul dan bertindak.

Dengan rasa haus yang amat sangat untuk menguasai Taehyung, lelaki itu menjilat bibirnya.

 _Tunggu Taehyung, kau akan sangat menikmati ketika aku memilikimu.._

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku , aku baru sadar, apakah kau merasa bosan? Kau hampir tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Aku menyesal."Jungkook meletakkan serbet makannya dan menatap Taehyung penuh permintaan maaf,

"Wartawan-wartawan itu sudah tidak berkumpul di depan, tetapi mereka menyebarkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi diam-diam... Aku baru sadar kalau kita tidak pernah keluar dari rumah ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Jungkook, aku cukup sibuk di rumah ini." Taehyung tersenyum, berusaha meredakan rasa bersalah yang ada di mata Jungkook, "Aku bekerja, aku membaca koleksi bukumu yang luar biasa, aku menonton televisi dan aku mendengarkan musik."

Jungkook terkekeh, "Sungguh Taehyung, aku harus mengajakmu keluar dari rumah ini kapan-kapan." Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, "Omong-omong tentang musik, kita bisa berdansa."

Lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekati pemutar musik di rak samping meja makan. Setelah musik berputar, dia berdiri di dekat Taehyung, mengulurkan tangan sambil setengah membungkuk elegan,

" _Lady_ , maukah anda memberi kehormatan kepada aku untuk mengajak anda berdansa?" Taehyung terkekeh dan membalas uluran tangan Jungkook,

Jungkook melangkah mundur, mengajak Taehyung ke area kosong di ruang makan yang besar itu. Diletakkannya sebelah tangan Taehyung di pundaknya dan yang satunya lagi di genggaman nya, dibimbingnya Taehyung mengikuti langkah dansanya.

Taehyung terkekeh lagi sambil dengan susah payah mengikuti gerakan kaki Jungkook, "Aku akan menginjak kakimu, aku tidak pernah berdansa sebelumnya."

Jungkook ikut terkekeh dan mereka tertawa bersama-sama. Lalu tiba-tiba saja mata mereka bertatapan dengan dalam, dan sesuatu terjadi begitu saja. Suasana penuh canda berubah menjadi sensual.

Dan ketika Jungkook menundukkan kepala untuk mencium bibir Taehyung. Taehyung memejamkan mata.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Bibir itu mulanya terasa dingin, menyentuh bibir Taehyung yang lembut. Mengecupnya dengan lembut. Lalu sisi bibirnya mulai membuka bibir Taehyung, dan memagut bibir bawah Taehyung.

Jungkook menyesapnya dengan lembut, menikmati kemanisan yang ada di sana. Setelah yakin Taehyung menerimanya, lelaki itu menggerakkan tangannya dan membimbing lengan Taehyung supaya merangkul lehernya, lalu memeluk Taehyung erat-erat dan melumat bibirnya.

Ciuman Jungkook sangat luar biasa, semula dingin lalu panas membakar. Lelaki itu melumat bibir Taehyung dengan kehausan, mencecap seluruh sudutnya dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibir Taehyung membuka, lidahnya menelusup masuk, mulanya hati-hati kemudian masuk semakin dalam, bertemu dengan lidah Taehyung dan berjalinan di sana, mulut mereka berpadu dan tubuh mereka menjadi semakin rapat.

Ketika Jungkook melepaskan kepalanya, matanya yang dalam bertatapan dengan mata Taehyung, penuh gairah,

"Aku ingin memilikimu, Taehyung." Bisiknya dengan suara parau. Logat asing terdengar kental di suaranya, membuktikan kalau lelaki itu sedang terbawa gairahnya.

Dan bagaimana mungkin Taehyung menolak ajakan sensual itu? Mata Jungkook begitu dalam, menghipnotisnya, dan Taehyung seolah tenggelam di sana, kehilangan daya dalam jebakan sensual yang luar biasa panas.

Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung seolah Taehyung sangat ringan, lalu membawanya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Kesan pertama Taehyung atas kamar Jungkook adalah kamar itu begitu gelap. Nuansanya hitam, cokelat, dan abu-abu. Sangat lelaki. Tubuhnya dibaringkan dengan lembut di atas seprai sutra berwarna hitam pekat. Dan lelaki itu lalu berbaring di sebelahnya, memeluknya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau." Jungkook mengangkat dagu Taehyung supaya menatap matanya yang dalam, "Kau bisa pergi kalau kau berubah pikiran. Tetapi kalau kau memutuskan iya. Maka kau tidak bisa mundur lagi."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dan berpikir. Jungkook begitu baik kepadanya selama ini. Hanya Jungkook yang ada dalam hidupnya sebulan terakhir ini, dan Taehyung hampir yakin kalau dia mencintai lelaki ini.

Suasana malam ini begitu mistis, dan Taehyung ternggelam ke dalam godaan sensual. Dia siap. Meskipun mungkin dia akan menyesal keesokan harinya, tetapi malam ini dia siap.

Jungkook sepertinya membaca penerimaan dari mata Taehyung, lelaki itu mengerang, lalu melumat bibir Taehyung lagi dengan bergairah, lumatannya tidak ditahan-tahan lagi. Lelaki itu melahap seluruh bibir Taehyung, menjilat dan memainkannya dengan lidahnya, mencecap rasanya.

"Ah ya Ampun, akhirnya aku memilikimu sayang." Jungkook mengerang parau. Jemarinya bergerak dan menurunkan gaun Taehyung, terus menurunkannya sampai ke pinggang, melepaskan bra Taehyung dengan cekatan sehingga buah dada Taehyung yang ranum terpampang di depannya,

"Ah.. indahnya.. Taehyung yang indah.. aku akan memujamu, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan sayang..." jemari Jungkook bergerak lembut dan menyentuh puting payudara Taehyung, lalu bibirnya menyusul dan menyesapnya lembut. Taehyung mengerang, merasakan keintiman baru yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

"Jungkook... jangan... jangan disitu." Taehyung mengerang merasakan rasa panas menyerangnya, di putingnya yang sekarang menegak kaku dan payudaranya yang mengeras, rasa panas itu membakarnya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menggoda, "Jangan di sini katamu?"senyumnya polos dan sensual. Lelaki itu menjilat puting Taehyung sambil lalu kemudian meniupnya lembut,

"Apa Taehyung? Katakan lagi... kau bilang jangan di situ?"

"Oh.. ya Jungkook.. ya- di situ Jungkook-" Taehyung mengerang putus asa, putingnya mengencang dan mendamba. Mendambakan bibir Jungkook yang panas dan lidahnya yang

menggoda.

Dan Jungkook mengabulkan permintaannya, tidak mau membuat Taehyung tersiksa lama-lama.

Lelaki itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, lalu mengisap puting Taehyung dengan penuh gairah, memuja payudara Taehyung bergantian, membuat tubuh Taehyung menggeliat dan melengkungkan punggungnya mendamba.

Jemari Jungkook bergerak dan menuju pusat gairah Taehyung, tempat di mana rasa panas itu terus muncul ketika putingnya dihisap dengan penuh gairah oleh Jungkook. Jemari itu menelusup menyingkap gaunnya dan menyusup ke balik celana dalam berendanya, dan menyentuh kewanitaannya. Dengan ahlinya Jungkook menggerakkan jarinya, menelusuri hati-hati dan menemukan titik paling sensitif di tubuh Taehyung.

Jemari Jungkook mengusapnya pelan dan tubuh Taehyung seakan disetrum oleh listrik, dia mengigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Mata Jungkook mengamati setiap reaksi Taehyung dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya menggoda lagi, kali ini menggesek titik sensitif Taehyung dan kemudian melakukan usapan memutar. Erangan Taehyung makin kencang, membuat mata Jungkook berkabut penuh gairah.

"Taehyung yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya…." Lelaki itu menunduk ke telinga Taehyung dan berbisik parau, "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu." Dicumbunya telinga Taehyung membuat gadis itu menggeliat penuh gairah.

Dan kemudian dengan cekatan Jungkook menelanjangi Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terbaring tanpa busana di atas ranjang berseprai sutra hitamnya. Tampak siap dan menggairahkan bagaikan Dewi Amor yang dikirim dari khayangan untuk memuaskannya.

Jungkook tak tahan lagi, kepalanya pening oleh gairah. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia harus berhati-hari. Taehyung masih perawan dan Jungkook harus menjaga supaya Taehyung terus larut dalam godaan gairahnya. Jungkook akan terus menggoda Taehyung sampai tiba saatnya tubuh perempuan itu tidak akan mampu menolaknya dan otaknya tidak mau bekerjasama lagi.

Dengan penuh gairah dan keahlian, Jungkook mencumbu Taehyung, bibirnya ada di mana-mana, meninggalkan jejak panas dan basah di seluruh tubuh Taehyung, di lehernya, pundaknya, payudaranya, perutnya, pinggulnya, dan.. Taehyung menjerit ketika bibir yang panas itu menyentuh kewanitaannya.

Lelaki itu mencumbu kewanitaannya tanpa ampun, memujanya. Menggunakan bibir dan lidahnya untuk menggoda Taehyung. Lidah Jungkook mengusap titik paling sensitif di kewanitaan Taehyung dan kemudian lelaki itu menghisapnya, membuat Taehyung memekik atas sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Ketika Jungkook memutuskan bahwa Taehyung sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya, lelaki itu melepaskan pakaiannya hingga telanjang di depan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan malu, pipinya merona, menyebar dengan cepat ke tubuhnya, Jungkook tampak sangat.. jantan..

oh Astaga..

Taehyung tidak pernah melihat kejantanan lelaki sebelumnya dan dia.. perasaan di dalam dirinya tidak bisa dijelaskan... tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa takut.

Jungkook rupanya melihat rasa takut di mata Taehyung. Lelaki itu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Taehyung dengan lembut, kemudian bergantian mengecup mata, dahi, dan pucuk hidung Taehyung dengan tak kalah lembutnya,

"Jangan takut sayang... aku ... aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu dan aku mungkin akan menyakitimu.. tapi kau harus percaya kalau aku akan menjagamu."

Taehyung percaya. Kelembutan di mata Jungkook membuatnya percaya, karena itu, ketika lelaki itu menempatkan diri di antara kedua pahanya, Taehyung membuka dirinya untuk Jungkook, lelaki itu setengah menindihnya. Taehyung bisa merasakan kejantanannya yang besar dan keras menggesek kewanitaannya, membuatnya menggeliat oleh sensasi asing yang aneh.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung lembut, tapi ada api di sana, api yang penuh gairah, nafasnya sedikit terengah, sementara pinggulnya bergerak lembut, memperkenalkan bagian dirinya yang keras dan bergairah kepada Taehyung.

"Rasanya akan sakit.." Jungkook berbisik parau, "Kau boleh mencakarku atau mengigitku untuk melampiaskan sakitmu, tetapi kau harus tahu, betapapun sakitnya itu, aku tidak akan berhenti... bukan karena aku ingin menyakitimu, tetapi karena aku harus melakukannya.. kau mengerti Taehyung?"

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap Jungkook percaya. Lelaki itu lalu mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan, berusaha membuka pintu untuk memasuki kewanitaan Taehyung. Tetapi Taehyung terasa sangat sempit sehingga Jungkook harus mendesakkan dirinya berkali-kali dengan kewalahan. Sampai kemudian dengan menggertakkan giginya, Jungkook menekankan dirinya dengan kuat, membuat Taehyung merasakan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat di kewanitaannya.

Taehyung menjerit, mencakar lengan Jungkook meminta lelaki itu berhenti. Tetapi Jungkook tidak bisa berhenti. Dia menemukan penghalang itu, dan dia harus menembusnya. Akhirnya dengan satu tekanan kuat, penghalang itu terkoyak, diiringi erangan kesakitan Taehyung. Mereka berbaring bersama dalam diam. Jungkook sudah membenamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di diri Taehyung, menyatu sepenuhnya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bergerak, memberi kesempatan Taehyung untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan tubuhnya. Dikecupnya air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata Taehyung,

"Maafkan aku ... aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Jungkook berbisik pelan sambil mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan menatap Jungkook, menemukan kelembutan dan penyesalan disana. Air matanya turun dan Jungkook mengecupnya lagi.

"Aku akan bergerak lagi." Suara Jungkook serak, "Mungkin pada awalnya akan tidak nyaman.." lelaki itu menggerakkan pinggulnya, membuat Taehyung mengernyit.

"Sakit sayang?" Jungkook memandang Taehyung cemas. Tetapi Taehyung sudah tidak begitu merasakan sakit lagi, tubuhnya menerima tubuh Jungkook di dalamnya, membungkusnya dalam kehangatan yang rapat dan panas, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Jungkook tersenyum menerima jawaban Taehyung, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Semula pelan, lalu dengan ritme yang makin cepat, sesuai dengan gairah mereka yang makin cepat dan napas mereka yang makin tersengal, "Oh ya ampun, kau rapat sekali Taehyung... kau membungkusku dengan begitu rapat..."

Jungkook berbisik parau penuh gairah, ketika mereka sudah hampir mencapai puncak. Pinggul Taehyung bergerak mengikuti Jungkook membiarkan lelaki itu membawanya ke puncak yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Sensasi gerakan tubuh Jungkook pada penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa nikmatnya. Taehyung akhirnya memejamkan mata ketika dia mencapai puncak itu, meledakkan dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa dia ungkapkan, membuatnya melayang dan meleleh sekaligus.

Dan samar dia mendengar Jungkook mengerang, lelaki itu meledak di dalam tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

Setelahnya mereka berbaring berpelukan, dipengaruhi oleh sensasi euforia dan orgasme yang luar biasa dasyat. Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat-erat, jemarinya menelusuri punggung Taehyung yang telanjang, merapatkan tubuh perempuan itu ke dalam lindungan dada bidangnya. Taehyung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam rengkuhan dada Jungkook, menikmati debaran jantung mereka yang makin lama makin tenang.

Orgasme membuatnya mengantuk, sebelum jatuh ke dalam tidurnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Jungkook penuh cinta, "Aku mencintaimu Jeon Jungkook."

Tatapan Jungkook kepadanya tampak lembut dan penuh haru, "Aku juga Taehyung, aku mencintaimu."

Dan mereka tertidur bersama, dalam pelukan penuh cinta,

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Taehyung terbangun ketika merasakan pundaknya dikecupi dengan penuh gairah. Payudaranya diremas dengan lembut tetapi menggoda. Suasana kamar itu gelap karena lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, hanya cahaya bulan yang menembus jendela kaca yang belum ditutup memancarkan cahaya temaram memasuki kamar.

Pria yang mencumbunya ini sangat bergairah. Jemarinya menggoda Taehyung, dari dada turun ke kewanitaannya dan memakinkannya di sana dengan sangat ahli, dengan sangat bergelora. Bibirnya yang panas mencumbui sisi telinga dan leher Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung makin terjaga, dan kemudian tersadar bahwa dia sedang bersama Jungkook yang dicintainya.

"Jungkook?" Taehyung mengelus punggung Jungkook yang sudah mulai menindihnya. Lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya di antara paha Taehyung dan menyentuhkan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras ke sela paha Taehyung.

Jungkook tampak terlindungi bayangan gelap dalam temaramnya kamar. Dalam pengelihatannya yang masih mengantuk, Taehyung melihat Jungkook tersenyum samar. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak tajam, membuat Taehyung ketakutan sekejap, tetapi ditepiskannya ketakutannya itu.

Mungkin kegelapan yang meliputi Jungkook membuat lelaki itu tampak menakutkan, tetapi Taehyung yakin Jungkook tidak akan menyakitinya. Jungkook mencintainya juga, dan lelaki itu akan menjaganya. Di pejamkannya matanya, dan dibukanya pahanya untuk Jungkook.

Jeon tersenyum dengan penuh gairah sambil menatap Taehyung yang memejamkan matanya, bayangan gelap melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Kau akan menikmatinya sayang... dan kita baru saja mulai." Bisiknya parau, lalu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di tubuh Taehyung. Perempuan yang sangat diinginkannya.

tbc.

WAHAHAHAH GIMANA ? HM? HM? AYO TEBAK ITU SIAPA YANG NAENA-IN KTH?/?

dan wkwk maafkan aku gantung kalian /? dua bulan ini aku lagi prosesi mengais ilmu di perusahaan alias magang, yeey /apasi

dan sekarang magangnya udah kelar, wkwk jadi saya udh bisa update lagi yeey /shuh

next captnya sih sudah saya edit dan tinggal posting /tiup kuku/?

kalo reviewnya pecah 100+.. saya update double deh ihihihi

jadi

isi kotak reviewnya ?


	7. Chapter 7

From The Darkest Side

zelochest

Genre : Romance? Mystery

Rate : M-MA

Disclaimer : Thanks for Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Saya IZIN nge-remake-nya dengan cast ter-high-sextention-ever (untuk saya). Remember fanfiction hanyalah sebuah karya penuh perjuangan fikiran dan fisik, sedangkan untuk idenya milik Santhy Agatha Author-nim. Sayangnya pemainnya bukanlah milik saya seutuhnya.

Warning : Alternate Universe | KookV | Dominant!Jungkook x Submissive!Taehyung | GENDERSWITCH | MATURE ADULT CONTENT! | REMAKE

 _"Astaga... kau terluka." Taehyung menyentuh jemari Jungkook yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"_

Chapter 7

Taehyung sedikit mengernyit ketika menatap Jungkook yang tiba-tiba berbeda.

Lelaki itu tampak begitu bergairah, tatapan matanya seolah akan melahapnya hidup-hidup dan meskipun kegelapan meliputi sosok lelaki itu, Taehyung bisa merasakan nafsunya yang meluap-luap. Dengan penuh nafsu, Jungkook memposisikan dirinya di tengah paha Taehyung, kemudian meluncur masuk tanpa permisi, menyatukan dirinya. Taehyung mencengkeram pundak Jungkook, sejenak menahan perasaan tidak nyaman, karena ini baru kedua kalinya Jungkook memasukinya. Tetapi lelaki itu tidak mau menunggu, dia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, seakan begitu kehausan dan akan mati kalau tidak dipuaskan.

Gerakan Jungkook sedikit kasar, lelaki itu mengecupi seluruh wajah Taehyung, lalu bibirnya melumat bibir Taehyung dengan penuh gairah, melahapnya tanpa batas. Bibirnya melumat bergantian bibir atas Taehyung dan bibir bawah Taehyung, menyesapnya, menghisapnya, mengulumnya dan menikmatinya sesukanya. Lalu lidahnya menelusup masuk begitu dalam dan inten. Ciuman itu menyatukan bibir dan lidah mereka, lalu bergerak menggoda, seiring dengan gerakan pinggul lelaki itu yang semakin cepat di bawah sana.

Percintaan itu keras dan cepat. Jungkook tidak lembut lagi, tetapi setidaknya dia membawa Taehyung ke puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat dan meledak, hingga Taehyung hampir tak sadarkan diri ketika akhirnya Jungkook mencapai puncak kepuasan, sekali lagi meledakkan dirinya dalam-dalam jauh di dalam tubuhnya. Napas mereka terengah-engah dengan tubuh yang berkeringat. Taehyung membuka matanya dan bertatapan langsung dengan mata tajam itu. Jungkook menatapnya seakan menembus hatinya.

Lelaki itu tampak berbeda... tiba-tiba perasaan takut itu datang lagi, membuat Taehyung begidik dan merasakan dorongan untuk menjauh. Tetapi Jungkook tiba-tiba saja meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya supaya membelakanginya. Lelaki itu menempelkan kejantanannya yang mengeras di bagian belakang pinggul Taehyung.

Jemarinya menelusur penuh gairah, menyentuh paha Taehyung dan mengangkatnya ke atas.

"Jungkook...?"

"Aku belum puas sayang, malam ini belum selesai untuk kita..." Lelaki itu menyelipkan dirinya dari belakang dan menyatukannya lagi dengan Taehyung. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya lagi penuh gairah. Membawa Taehyung kembali naik ke dalam pusaran yang makin lama makin membawa kesadarannya.

Jungkook benar, malam itu seakan tidak ada ujungnya, gairah Jungkook seakan tidak ada habisnya untuk Taehyung.

Yang tidak Taehyung sadari... sepanjang sisa malam itu, dia bercinta dengan Jeon.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Taehyung menggeliat ketika terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan langsung merasakan rasa tidak enak yang amat sangat. Bagian bawahnya terasa tidak nyaman dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal. Dia membuka matanya dan mengernyit. Kemudian baru menyadari bahwa Jungkook masih ada di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu masih telanjang dengan selimut putih membungkus pinggangnya, dia berbaring miring dengan bertumpu siku dan telapak tangannya menopang kepalanya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah mengamati Taehyung dari tadi, matanya tampak sedih.

Taehyung berbaring diam, tiba-tiba merasa malu. Semalam mereka begitu intim dan diliputi gairah. Dan sekarang ketika mereka terbangun dengan logika. Taehyung sangat malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka yang diterangi sinar matahari yang menyusup remang-remang dari jendela. Tetapi sepertinya Jungkook tidak merasakan itu. Jemarinya menelusuri leher Taehyung, lalu menurunkan selimutnya ke buah dadanya, jemarinya menelusur di sana, mengusap dengan lembut ke buah dada dan turun ke perutnya, selimutnya makin diturunkan ke bawah, ke pahanya... dan Taehyung melihat, semakin jauh selimutnya turun, mata Jungkook tampak semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku..." Akhirnya lelaki itu bersuara, pekat, penuh kepedihan. Membuat Taehyung

mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Untuk apa?"

Jungkook menghela napasnya dengan berat, dia lalu mengecup bibir Taehyung lembut, dan

mengelus pipinya, "Untuk semua kekasaranku... ini... bekas-bekas ini... Oh Astaga, aku

minta maaf Taehyung.."

Taehyung menatap Jungkook bingung, lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap tubuhnya yang tadi di elus oleh Jungkook. Matanya membelalak, ada bekas-bekas merah ciuman di tubuhnya, dan juga beberapa memar di lengan dan pahanya, mungkin akibat cengkeraman yang terlalu keras. Tetapi Taehyung semalam tidak merasakannya, dia terlalu larut dalam gairah, hingga tidak menyadari kalau sentuhan dan ciuman Jungkook terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan bekas. Mungkin hal inilah yang menyebabkan tubuhnya terasa pegal dan tidak nyaman ketika bangun pagi tadi.

"Aku kasar dan melukaimu...kau memar-memar seperti ini." Jungkook menarik Taehyung ke dalam pelukannya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku Taehyung."

Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook, "Tidak apa-apa Jungkook, aku pun tidak menyadarinya

semalam."

"Maafkan aku menyebabkanmu harus mengalami ini." Lelaki itu tampaknya tidak mendengar kata-kata Taehyung. "Maafkan aku ."

Taehyung tertegun. Jungkook tampak merasa sangat bersalah karena melukainya. Semalam memang lelaki itu tampak aneh. Dipenuhi dengan gairah yang sepertinya tidak bias ditahankan lagi, mungkin gairah itu pula yang menyebabkan Jungkook terlalu kasar, lelaki itu tidak sengaja... Tetapi sekarang Jungkook tampak begitu membenci perbuatannya, tampak begitu jijik kepada dirinya sendiri. Membuat Taehyung langsung memeluknya dengan lembut, "Aku tidak apa-apa Jungkook."

Dan Jungkook terdiam. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Kau brengsek." Jungkook menatap bayangan Jeon di cermin, "Kau memperlakukannya seperti pelacur."

Jeon mengangkat alisnya, " _Aku memang seperti itu kalau bercinta. Lagipula... kau tidak_ _bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah lama tidak bercinta. Apalagi aku sudah menunggu lama_ _untuk memiliki Taehyung, bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu bergairah dan sedikit melukainya._ "

"Sedikit katamu?" Jungkook menggeram, mengernyit pahit ketika mengingat pemandangan tubuh Taehyung tadi pagi. Hatinya langsung hancur, menyadari bahwa Taehyung dilukai, tetapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Seluruh tubuh Taehyung memar dan merah penuh bekas ciuman dan cengkeramanmu, aku yakin kewanitaaanya juga terasa sakit meski dia menutupinya darimu. Kau seperti binatang Jeon! Dia baru kehilangan keperawanannya, Demi Tuhan!"

" _Ah ya..._ " Jeon tertawa, " _Dan kau harusnya berterimakasih kepadaku , karena aku_

 _memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil keperawanan Taehyung kepadamu. Aku hanya_

 _mendapatkan sisanya. Jungkook. Jadi aku mengambil semuanya._ "

"Brengsek!" Jungkook menggeram marah, tinjunya melayang ke arah kaca, menghancurkannya. Membuat bayangan Jeon terpecah menjadi kepingan kecil-kecil.

Tetapi Jeon tidak terpengaruh. Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan luapan emosi Jungkook, "Hati-hati Jungkook." Jeon bergumam di sela tawanya, "Kau tahu kalau kau marah, aku akan menguasai tubuh ini."

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Tuan melukai tangan Tuan begitu dalam." Pelayan Kim mencabut hati-hati serpihan kaca di buku jari Jungkook, setelah yakin tidak ada kaca lagi, dia membasuh luka Jungkook dengan alkohol dan antiseptic lalu membalut luka itu. "Anda tahu, anda harus menahan kemarahan anda."

"Aku tahu. Kalau aku marah atau tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi, aku akan lengah dan Jeon menjadi kuat." Jungkook mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang diperban, lalu mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit, "Kemarin malam aku lengah... dan Jeon melukai Taehyung."

"Anda tidak bisa menyalahkan diri anda. Kehadiran Taehyung membuat tuan Jeon semakin kuat."

"Ya aku tahu. Seharusnya aku menjauhkan Taehyung dari diriku... tapi aku .. aku mencintainya, Pelayan Kim." Suara Jungkook menjadi tersiksa, "Aku tahu kalau dia berada dekat denganku, dia akan ada dalam bahaya... tetapi aku begitu egois tidak bisa jauh darinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan Pelayan Kim?"

Pelayan Kim mengamati tuannya dengan sedih. Dia juga tidak tahu. Tuannya ini telah menanggung penderitaan sejak lama karena kehadiran Jeon yang begitu kejam di dalam dirinya. Tetapi mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Satu tubuh, dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Tuan Jungkook sangat baik, sayangnya alter egonya... sangat jahat.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, menatap Pelayan Kim dengan hati-hati lalu berucap misterius kepada Pelayan Kim.

" **Lakukan apa yang harus kaulakukan pada saatnya nanti Pelayan Kim...** "

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jimin mengamati rumah Taehyung dari dalam mobilnya. Dia sudah tahu bahwa rumah itu kosong dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Tetapi dia ingin datang hari ini dan mencoba menemukan petunjuk. Kenapa Taehyung menghilang setelah kematian ibunya di rumah milyuner itu? Apakah Taehyung tahu identitasnya sudah terbongkar sehingga dia bersembunyi dari wartawan? Tetapi bersembunyi di mana? Jimin sudah mencoba mencari di semua orang yang mungkin berhubungan dengan Taehyung, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang tahu di mana perempuan itu berada.

Ketika seorang lelaki tua penjual sayur keliling lewat, dan berhenti untuk beristirahat sambil berteduh di perempatan dekat rumah Taehyung, Jimin langsung turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri.

"Aku ingin bertamu ke teman aku di rumah ini. Tetapi rumahnya kosong." Jimin menunjuk ke arah rumah Taehyung.

Pedagang sayur itu menengok ke rumah Taehyung dan tersenyum, "Maksud anda Nona Taehyung?"

"Ya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Aku sudah berdagang di kompleks ini lebih dari tujuh tahun. Aku mengenal Nona Taehyung bahkan saat kakek neneknya masih hidup. Dia perempuan yang baik, ramah pada orang tua." Pedagang itu tersenyum mengenang Taehyung.

"Anda tahu dia kemana? Tidak ada kabar darinya, dan rumahnya kosong."

"Mungkin dia sedang bersama ibunya?" Jimin langsung mengejar, berharap kalau pedagang sayur itu tahu sesuatu, "Kenapa anda bilang begitu?"

Pedagang itu rupanya tidak mengikuti perkembangan berita artis dan hiburan, dan dia sepertinya tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun, artis yang sangat terkenal itu adalah ibu Taehyung. Pria itu mengerutkan kening mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Terakhir aku bertemu Nona Taehyung dia berbelanja sedikit. Anda tahu dia selalu berbelanja bahan makanan kepada saya, saya menanyakannya, dan kata nona Taehyung dia akan pergi beberapa lama bersama ibunya untuk berkenalan dengan calon ayahnya." Itu informasi yang sangat membantu.

Jimin merenung setelah pedagang sayur itu pergi dan dia kembali ke mobilnya. Tidak ada yang pernah menebak hal itu. Bahwa Taehyung pergi bersama ibunya untuk menginap di rumah milyuner bernama Jeon Jungkook itu. Kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi... berarti Taehyung ada di dalam rumah itu ketika kematian ibunya terjadi? Tetapi kenapa tidak ada yang tahu kehadirannya? Bahkan di pemakaman dia tidak muncul. Para wartawan yang sempat berkemah di depan rumah Jungkook pun tidak bisa menyadari kehadirannya. Sepertinya ada misteri yang tersembunyi di sini. Apakah Jungkook menyembunyikan Taehyung di balik rumah besarnya yang berpagar tinggi?

Jimin menjalankan mobilnya, dan mengarahkannya ke rumah Jungkook dengan penuh tekad.

Dia harus bisa mencari tahu apa yang ada di balik pagar yang tinggi itu.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

"Astaga... kau terluka." Taehyung menyentuh jemari Jungkook yang dibalut perban, "Kenapa?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, "Luka ini tidak apa-apa, aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil tadi." Tatapannya berubah lembut ketika menelusuri seluruh tubuh Taehyung, "Kau sendiri, bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Bercinta dengan Jungkook sangat menguras energi. Pipi Taehyung memerah ketika mengingat itu, dan memang memar-memar dan bekas ciuman di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya bingung, tetapi Jungkook sudah meminta maaf bukan pagi itu?

"Aku baik-baik saja Jungkook."

Tatapan Jungkook kembali sedih, lelaki itu menyentuhkan jemarinya di pipi Taehyung, mengelusnya lembut, "Aku jadi takut bercinta denganmu lagi, aku takut menyakitimu."

"Apakah kau selalu sekasar itu kalau bercinta?" Taehyung mengernyit. Jungkook berkata seolah-olah bercinta dengan kasar itu ada di luar kendalinya.

Pertanyaan Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertegun. Lelaki itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... bukan begitu.. aku hanya terlalu bergairah, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa menahan diri." Dikecupnya bibir Taehyung lembut. "Kau harus tahu Taehyung, hal terakhir yang ada dipikiranku adalah menyakitimu."

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada Jungkook, "Aku percaya, Jungkook.."

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Ketika Jimin sedang mengamati rumah Jungkook di sudut yang tak terlihat, jendela kacanya diketuk. Dia menoleh dan mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sosok lelaki tua berpakaian rapi berdiri di sana. Diturunkannya kaca jendelanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

Lelaki tua itu tampak serius, dia melirik ke arah rumah mewah milik Jeon Jungkook dan menundukkan tubuhnya supaya jelas melihat Jimin, "Anda Jimin wartawan investigasi yang aku tahu punya reputasi bagus. Maaf, aku menyelidiki anda sebelumnya." Pelayan Kim menghela napas panjang, "Aku adalah kepala pelayan di rumah Tuan Jeon Jungkook... aku punya informasi untuk anda. Tetapi sebagai gantinya aku ingin meminta tolong anda melakukan sesuatu."

"Melakukan apa?", Jimin langsung tertarik ketika mengetahui ada orang dalam yang ingin memberikan informasi.

Pelayan Kim melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tampak tak nyaman berdiri di luar mobil Jimin, "Boleh aku masuk? Tidak aman bagi aku untuk berdiri di sini dan bercakap-cakap dengan anda."

Sejenak Jimin ragu. Dia menatap Pelayan Kim lagi, tetapi kemudian menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki baik-baik. Dia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Bunyi 'klik' terdengar dan Pelayan Kim melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Jimin. "Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Mohon jalankan mobil anda menjauh dari rumah ini. Akan saya jelaskan semuanya kepada anda di perjalanan."

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Pelayan Kim tidak menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jimin, informasi yang diberikannya kepada Jimin hanyalah kebohongan yang bisa memberikan alasan kepada Jimin untuk membantunya. Tuan Jungkook telah menyuruhnya mencari orang yang dipercaya untuk membawa Taehyung kabur kalau tiba waktunya Jeon menguasai tubuhnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Taehyung dari Jeon. Tetapi Tuan Jungkook melarangnya memberitahukan semua rencananya kepadanya. Pelayan Kim harus merencanakan semuanya sendiri, dan menjaga jangan sampai Tuan Jungkook tahu, karena kalau Tuan Jungkook tahu, Jeon kemungkinan besar juga tahu.

Rencana ini mengancam nyawanya, Pelayan Kim tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Anak, menantu, dan cucunya sudah dimintanya pindah jauh ke tempat yang semoga tidak terdeteksi oleh Jeon. Pelayan Kim telah memutuskan hubungan dengan mereka. Dia telah mengucapkan selamat tinggal dalam perpisahan yang haru. Toh usianya tidak akan lama lagi, dia sudah tua dan siap mati demi kesetiaannya kepada Tuan Jungkook.

Sekarang tinggal meyakinkan Jimin untuk membantunya. "Nona Taehyung terjebak di rumah Tuan Jungkook, dia menahannya. Karena Tuan Jungkook ingin menjadikan nona Taehyung sebagai pengganti Ibunya."

Pelayan Kim menyelesaikan kebohongannya, "Aku meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Taehyung melarikan diri, Karena saya tidak bisa melakukannya, saya sudah terlalu tua dan Tuan Jungkook pasti akan bisa melacak saya. Bawa nona Taehyung menjauh dari rumah ini. Dari kota ini kalau perlu. Saya tahu anda mempunyai banyak koneksi yang bisa membantu anda, dan anda bisa pergi kemana saja tanpa ketahuan, karena itulah aku meminta bantuan anda untuk membantu Nona Taehyung kabur ke luar negeri kalau perlu."

Ini akan menjadi berita yang luar biasa bagus.

Jimin menghela napas panjang. Merasa senang, "Kalau aku melakukan itu. Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Anda tidak boleh memuat berita tentang pelarian Taehyung atau obsesi Tuan Jungkook untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti ibunya." Pelayan Kim tampak serius, "Kalau anda melakukannya, aku akan menyangkal semua pemberitaan anda, dan Tuan Jungkook bisa membuat anda kehilangan kredibilitas dengan menuntut anda atas pencemaran nama baik."

"Lalu aku dapat untung apa?" Jimin mengernyit, mulai merasa bingung atas kesepakatan ini.

"Anda akan mendapatkan berita ekslusif mengenai siapa ayah kandung Taehyung. Siapa laki-laki yang menghamili Baekhyun di masa mudanya. Berita itu akan menguntungkan anda."

Wah. Itu baru luar biasa. Jimin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai, " Oke deal. Jadi siapa ayah kandung Taehyung?"

Pelayan Kim menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seseorang akan mengirimkan semua berkasnya ke kantor anda. Nanti setelah anda berhasil membantu Nona Taehyung." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan amplop cokelat yang besar dan tebal dari dalam jasnya.

"Saya tidak bisa menggunakan cek atau rekening bank karena itu akan terlacak, jadi maafkan saya menggunakan uang tunai. Ini uang untuk proses membantu Nona Taehyung melarikan diri. Semoga cukup." Pelayan Kim meletakkan amplop itu di dekat perseneling di antara kedua kursi.

Koneksi Jimin memang banyak dan pekerjaan ini tampaknya mudah, dia tinggal meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk menyembunyikan Taehyung dan kemudian membantunya kabur ke luar negeri, itu gampang. Apalagi amplop cokelat itu tampaknya sangat tebal, uang akan memuluskan segalanya... Jimin membatin sambil melirik amplop cokelat itu. Tapi Pelayan Kim tampak begitu ketakutan seakan kabur dari Jeon Jungkook adalah hal yang sangat sulit, "Apakah Jeon Jungkook sebegitu hebatnya?" Jimin bertanya.

Dan Pelayan Kim mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Dia sangat hebat. Anda harus sangat berhati-hati. Kalau menginginkan sesuatu dia akan mengejarnya sampai dapat. Aku mohon lindungi Nona Taehyung sampai dia bisa kabur, surat berisi berkas-berkas tentang ayah kandung Nona Taehyung sudah aku siapkan di brankas rahasia di sebuah bank. Orang kepercayaan saya akan mengirimkannya kepada anda segera setelah anda berhasil menyelamatkannya."

Pelayan Kim mengisyaratkan Jimin untuk menepi dan lelaki itu melakukannya, dia meminggirkan mobilnya di tepi trotoar dekat kawasan perdagangan, Pelayan Kim tersenyum kepada Jimin, mengulurkan tangan dan Jimin menjabatnya, "Terima kasih atas kerjasama anda Jimin. Nanti kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu kepada aku sehingga aku tidak bisa bertemu anda lagi, anda tahu betapa aku menghargai bantuan anda." Lalu lelaki tua itu keluar mobil dan melangkah pergi.

Jimin memandang sampai Pelayan Kim menghilang di keramaian. Dahinya mengernyit ketika dia melirik amplop cokelat itu.

Diambilnya, dan diintipnya.

Semuanya dalam dolar amerika. Dan mengingat banyaknya tumpukan di dalamnya, jumlahnya mungkin ada puluhan ribu dolar...

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jungkook merasakannya. Dia sudah tidak mampu menahannya. Jeon begitu kuat, mendesak untuk menguasai tubuhnya. Jungkook sudah sekuat tenaga menahannya. Dia tidak mau Taehyung menghadapi sosoknya yang mengerikan ini. Sosok kejam Jeon. Taehyung pasti akan langsung membencinya.

Jauh di dalam sana Jeon tertawa mengejek. " _Kau bodoh karena terperangkap perasaan_ _Jungkook, cinta hanya akan memberatimu. Sekarang kau makin lemah karena kau jatuh cinta._ "

"Diam kau!" Jungkook mencoba menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan Jeon di dalam sana. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti Taehyung."

" _ **Taehyung milikku.**_ " Jeon mengucapkannya dengan yakin seakan itu sebuah kebenaran absolut. " _Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkannya dariku Jungkook, apapun rencanamu, aku_ _akan mendapatkannya. Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibantu oleh si Tua_ _Pelayan Kim, kalian tidak akan berhasil. Taehyung akan menjadi milikku._ "

"Dia mencintaiku. Bukan dirimu." Jungkook menggeram marah.

" _Aku tidak membutuhkan cinta dari Taehyung, silahkan. Miliki saja cintanya._ " Jeon terkekeh, " _Aku butuh tubuhnya untuk memuaskanku, aku butuh dia tak berdaya di tanganku, jatuh di_ _b_ _awah kuasaku dan tidak berdaya._ "

"Kau gila!"

" _Itu sudah bukan rahasia Jungkook..._ " Jeon tersenyum kejam.

" _Kegilaanku, dan hasrat ingin_ _membunuh ini sebenarnya milikmu juga. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kita ini satu. Dan mengingat_ _kita ini satu... apakah Taehyung masih bisa mencintaimu kalau tahu bahwa kitalah yang_ _membunuh seluruh keluarganya? Kakek dan nenek dari pihak Baekhyun, kakek dan nenek dari_ _pihak Daehyun, dan kedua orang tuanya, Baekhyun dan Daehyun. Taehyung pasti akan sangat_ _membencimu dan kehilangan cintanya kepadamu seketika kalau dia tahu._ "

Jungkook mengernyit, merasakan kepalanya berdentam-dentam. "Kau yang melakukan semua kejahatan keji itu. Bukan aku , dasar Iblis!"

"Aku melakukannya dengan tanganmu, Jungkook. Ingat itu. Kita ini dua yang menjadi satu. Satu yang terdiri dari dua." Jeon tertawa. Dan saat itulah Jungkook merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia berusaha menggapai dan menahan, tetapi Jeon terlalu kuat dan mendesaknya hingga dia menyerah.

" Taehyung.." Nama itu terucap di bibirnya sebelum kesadarannya hilang.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Jungkook mengurung dirinya di ruang kerjanya sejak tadi. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak turun untuk makan siang. Taehyung mengernyit. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung merasa sangat cemas. Jungkook tampak pucat dan aneh di pertemuan mereka terakhir tadi. Lelaki itu menatap Taehyung seolah mereka akan berpisah lama.

Taehyung hendak melangkah dan mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jungkook ketika dia berpapasan dengan Pelayan Kim. Lelaki itu mengenakan baju biasa, bukan seragam pelayannya. Tampaknya dia baru pulang dari berpergian.

"Nona Taehyung..." Pelayan Kim membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. "Apa kabar. Kenapa anda sendirian? biasanya Tuan Jungkook menemani anda siang-siang begini?"

Taehyung melirik ke arah ruang kerja Jungkook, kemudian menatap Pelayan Kim dengan bingung.

"Itulah yang ingin kutanyakan Pelayan Kim, Jungkook mengurung dirinya sejak tadi di ruang kerjanya, apakah mungkin dia sakit? Tangannya tadi terluka dan aku mencemaskannya."

Pelayan Kim tertegun, tampak waspada. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya.

Apakah sudah saatnya?

Tuan Jungkook bilang dia berusaha mengendalikan Jeon sekuat tenaga meskipun dia tidak yakin akan menang. Jeon bertekad kuat memiliki Taehyung dan dia semakin kuat. Tuannya bilang dia akan mengurung diri dan mencoba menahan Jeon.

Apakah sekarang Tuan Jungkook sedang melawan Jeon di dalam sana? Jantung Pelayan Kim berdebar kencang. Ini lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dia belum menyiapkan Nona Taehyung untuk rencana melarikan dirinya. Well, Pelayan Kim harus bertindak cepat kalau ingin semuanya lancar.

"Nona Taehyung." Pelayan Kim berbisik lirih, memandang cemas ke arah pintu ruang kerja tuannya lagi, "Kalau boleh aku ingin berbicara dengan anda. Penting."

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tentang apa Pelayan Kim?"

"Silahkan anda ikut saya." Pelayan Kim mengajak Taehyung ke arah dapur. Di sana ada ruang bawah tanah untuk menyimpan persediaan anggur. Lebih aman di bawah sana, karena Tuan Jungkook dan Jeon hampir tidak pernah ke area dapur.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Mata Taehyung membelalak kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi. "Kepribadian ganda? Apakah kau serius Pelayan Kim?"

Sang kepala pelayan sudah tidak mampu mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. Dia sudah menceritakan semua kepada Taehyung, mengenai Jungkook dan alter egonya yang jahat, yang bernama Jeon.

"Anda tentunya menyadari bahwa kadang-kadang Tuan Jungkook tampak begitu berbeda. Alter egonya...Tuan Jeon sangat kejam dan dia membawa aura menakutkan itu ke sekelilingnya."

Taehyung tertegun. Ingatan pertamanya adalah ketika Jungkook tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandi, ketika Taehyung sedang berendam, itulah pertama kali Taehyung merasakan bahwa Jungkook membawa aura menakutkan... Kemudian malam itu di ruang makan, ketika Jungkook meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mungkin sedang mabuk. Dan terakhir kemarin malam, ketika mereka bercinta.

Jungkook berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu bergairah dan kasar, paginya lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Wajah Taehyung menjadi pucat pasi ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, Apakah itu berarti semalam dia telah bercinta dengan Jeon? Apakah Jeon yang meninggalkan bekas memar dan kemerahan di tubuhnya ?

"Tuan Jeon terobsesi kepada anda. Anda tahu. Begitu tuan Daehyun meninggal, ketika anda berumur delapan tahun. Tuan Jungkook hendak menemui anda, beliau menyusul anda ke taman hiburan, karena dia mendapatkan informasi bahwa nenek anda membawa anda ke sana. Tetapi kemudian ada insiden seorang penodong berusaha merampoknya, dan karena bersedih atas kematian keluarga angkatnya, Tuan Jeon menjadi kuat dan mengambil alih seketika itu juga... saat itulah Tuan Jeon pertama kali bertemu dengan anda." Pelayan Kim menjelaskan kisah yang pernah dikatakan Tuan Jeon kepadanya, kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya makin dalam. "Aku pernah bermimpi di taman hiburan... oh astaga... mungkinkah itu bukan mimpi? Mungkinkah aku benar-benar bertemu dengan J- Jeon di usiaku yang ke delapan?"

"Itu benar-benar terjadi." Pelayan Kim mengangguk meyakinkan Taehyung. "Dan entah apa yang anda lakukan, anda membuat Tuan Jeon terobsesi kepada anda sejak saat itu."

Dalam mimpinya Jeon sudah hampir membunuh dirinya yang masih kecil. Taehyung bergidik mengingat betapa tidak ada belas kasihan dan penyesalan di mata Jeon ketika dia membunuh penodong itu... juga ketika dia akan membunuh Taehyung kecil, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun di matanya. Lelaki itu hampir tidak punya emosi menyangkut pembunuhan, tetapi kemudian, Jeon mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Taehyung karena...

"Aku menawarkan plester untuk menutup lukanya akibat percobaan penodongan itu." Taehyung mencoba menguak ingatannya yang berkabut.

"Mungkin itu pemicunya. Tidak pernah ada orang yang seberani itu kepada Tuan Jeon, semua orang ketakutan kepadanya dan menghindarinya. Aku mengikuti Tuan Jungkook dan Tuan Jeon sejak beliau kecil, dulu aku adalah pelayan pribadi ayah Tuan Jungkook. Ketika Tuan Jeon ada, semua orang kabur ketakutan menghindarinya." Pelayan Kim menghela napas panjang. "Plester itu bahkan masih tersimpan di kotak kaca di brankas Tuan Jungkook. Anda benar-benar membuat Tuan Jeon terobsesi kepada anda karena itu.

Karena sebuah plester? Taehyung merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Tidak! Bukan karena sebuah plester. Perbuatannya itu mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam bagi Jeon. Taehyung satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut padanya. Oh Astaga, mimpi apa dia sehingga monster menakutkan seperti Jeon terobsesi kepadanya?

"Aku mungkin menyakiti anda dengan apa yang akan aku katakan kepada anda." Pelayan Kim menatap Taehyung sungguh-sungguh. "Tetapi aku mohon, setelah anda tahu, jangan anda membenci Tuan Jungkook, dia sudah berusaha mencegahnya, tetapi kadang-kadang Tuan Jeon terlalu kuat.."

Jantung Taehyung berdebar, entah kenapa. "Mengetahui tentang apa?"

"Bahwa Tuan Jeonlah yang bertanggung jawab atas kematian seluruh keluarga anda, kakek dan nenek anda... keluarga angkatnya, termasuk ayah anda, Daehyun dan yang terakhir... ibu anda, Nona Baekhyun..." Kata-kata Pelayan Kim bagaikan petir yang menyambar dirinya dengan keras dan tanpa ampun.

Taehyung sampai terhuyung dan harus berpegangan kepada rak anggur di belakangnya, "Apa?"

"Yang pertama Tuan Jeon bunuh adalah keluarga angkatnya. Ayah dan Ibu Daehyun mengetahui bahwa Tuan Jungkook mempunyai kepribadian ganda ketika anjing mereka dibunuh dengan kejam dan mayatnya digantung di pohon, hanya Tuan Jungkook yang ada di rumah waktu itu, tetapi tuan Jungkook mengaku tidak ingat apapun... sejak ikut keluarga angkatnya dia telah berhasil menekan Tuan Jeon supaya tidak bangkit, anjing itu dibunuh Tuan Jeon, tentu saja dia mengambil kesempatan ketika Tuan Jungkook lengah, dan berusaha menunjukkan kalau dia masih eksis. Keluarga angkat Tuan Jungkook lalu mengirimkan Tuan Jungkook ke psikiater. Dan psikiater itu melakukan usaha hipnotis untuk berkomunikasi dengan Tuan Jeon. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh, karena Tuan Jeon pada akhirnya bangkit setelah sekian lama. Dulu Tuan Jeon hanya bangkit sebentar-sebentar ketika Tuan Jungkook lemah, hipnotis itu memberinya kekuatan." Pelayan Kim melanjutkan kisahnya sambil beberapa kali menatap ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah di atas.

Sementara itu Taehyung menahan napasnya mendengar cerita itu. Oh ya ampun.. " Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Tuan Jeon bangun dan pulang ke rumah. Berpura-pura seperti Tuan Jungkook. Keluarga angkatnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang berbeda... lalu pada suatu hari, ketika kedua orang tua angkatnya dan Tuan Daehyun sendiri mengendarai mobil untuk suatu urusan... mereka menabrak truk besar karena rem mereka blong." Pelayan Kim tampak ketakutan, "Tuan Jeon telah merusak rem mobil mereka."

Taehyung merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, Jeon benar-benar kejam... dan dia... dia satu tubuh dengan Jungkook, Jungkook yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jeon telah membunuh kedua orang tua ayahnya yang berarti kakek dan neneknya juga, dia juga membunuh Daehyun, ayahnya, sehingga tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Jeon telah merenggut kesempatan Taehyung untuk bertemu ayah kandungnya. Dan Jeon sama dengan Jungkook... Jungkook sama dengan Jeon... hati Taehyung berdarah oleh rasa sakit.

Tetapi Pelayan Kim rupanya belum selesai, masih ada lagi rasa sakit yang akan mengoyak-koyak hati Taehyung. "Kemudian Tuan Jeon mengejar anda... dia menemui kakek dan nenek anda, mengatakan akan mengambil anda untuk mengemban pesan dari ayah kandung anda, Tuan Daehyun. Tentu saja kakek dan nenek anda menolaknya. Mereka melarang Tuan Jeon mendekati anda selamanya, selain itu mereka takut akan terjadi skandal karena Baekhyun sedang berada di puncak ketenarannya..." Kemudian, Tuan Jungkook berhasil bangkit lagi, dia menenggelamkan Tuan Jeon dan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya. Bayangkan kesedihan yang dirasakan Tuan Jungkook ketika menyadari bahwa orangtua angkatnya, kakak angkatnya dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri, dan dia tak kuasa mencegahnya."

Pelayan Kim menarik napas panjang. "Aku ada di sisi Tuan Jungkook waktu itu, beliau sangat

menderita..." Karena itulah Jungkook tampak sangat menyesal. Taehyung bisa merasakan betapa sayangnya Jungkook kepada keluarga angkatnya. Memiliki monster tersebut di dalam dirinya dan tidak bisa mengendalikannya rasanya pasti sangat menyiksa.

"Tetapi ternyata Tuan Jeon duduk dan menunggu. Dia hanya memutuskan hingga saatnya tepat. Dialah yang menyebabkan kakek anda meninggal..."

"Tetapi kakekku meninggal karena sakit... dia meninggal di rumah... tidak mungkin Jeon

yang membunuhnya."

"Tuan Jeon yang membunuhnya. Karena kakek anda mengancam agar dia tidak berurusan lagi dengan anda." Pelayan Kim menatap Taehyung lurus-lurus, "Anda ingat pembantu rumah tangga di rumah anda, yang bersedia digaji murah untuk membersihkan rumah kakek dan nenek anda?"

Taehyung ingat. Pembantu itu, perempuan setengah baya yang datang di pagi hari dan pulang ketika menjelang malam. Untuk memasak dan membersihkan rumah mereka, serta mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Pembantu itu adalah orang suruhan Tuan Jeon. Dia jugalah yang memotret anda setiap saat tanpa ketahuan dan mengirimkannya secara berkala kepada Tuan Jeon." Taehyung ingat album foto yang ditunjukkan Jungkook kepadanya, hanya ada tiga dan semuanya berisi kumpulan foto masa kecilnya yang dikirimkan oleh kakek neneknya sendiri kepada Daehyun, ayahnya.

"Kakek dan nenek anda berhenti mengirimkan foto setelah Daehyun meninggal. Jadi Tuan Jeon mengirimkan pegawainya untuk mengawasi dan mengirimkan foto-foto anda kepadanya. Dia punya delapan album besar berisi foto anda."

Dan yang Jungkook tunjukkan kepadanya hanya tiga album. Taehyung membatin. Menunggu Pelayan Kim melemparkan bom yang lebih besar itu kepadanya.

"Pembantu anda yang memasukkan racun yang tidak terdeteksi kepada makanan kakek anda. Dia memberikannya sedikit demi sedikit kepada kakek anda sehingga kondisi kakek anda menurun dan makin melemah, hingga pada akhirnya meninggal dunia." Mata Taehyung terasa panas mendengarkan informasi itu. Lelaki itu berbuat benar benar semaunya.

"Tuan Jeon berpikir bahwa dengan meninggalnya kakek anda. Dia bisa membujuk nenek anda untuk menyerahkan anda di bawah perwaliannya. Tetapi nenek anda sama keras kepalanya dengan kakek anda, mungkin dia melihat ada aura jahat di dalam aura Tuan Jeon, sehingga bahkan ia menawari nenek anda uang, tetapi nenek anda menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bahkan nenek anda mulai mencari informasi tentang Tuan Jeon, dan hampir menemukan kejanggalan atas kematian suaminya. Sayangnya, Tuan Jeon sudah menginstruksikan untuk membunuh nenek anda juga. Tubuh nenek anda makin melemah, dan ketika dia menyadari bahwa kakek anda dan dia diracun, semua sudah terlambat, dia bahkan terlalu lemah untuk memperingatkan anda ..."

Taehyung ingat neneknya terus menangis, tetapi kondisi neneknya sangat lemah sehingga jangankan berkata-kata, menelan ludahpun sangat sulit dilakukan neneknya. Waktu itu Taehyung berpikir bahwa neneknya menangisi kakeknya, bahwa kondisinya melemah karena patah hati. Taehyung tidak berpikir bahwa gejala penyakit kakek dan neneknya sama persis, kondisi tubuh yang menua diikuti kerusakan organ-organ vitalnya, ginjal, paru-paru, jantung, dan kemudian syarafnya.

Apakah waktu itu neneknya menangisinya? Karena neneknya tidak bisa memperingatkannya? Air mata Taehyung menetes di pipinya mengingat penderitaan neneknya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Jeon sungguh kejam. Lelaki itu tak punya hati. Dia seperti iblis yang jahat dan tiba-tiba kebencian memuncak di hati Taehyung. Lelaki itu telah merenggut seluruh keluarganya, seluruh keluarganya.

"Apakah Jeon juga yang membunuh ibuku?"

Pelayan Kim menganggukkan kepalanya, "Nona Baekhyun berada di tempat yang salah dan waktu yang salah. Tuan Jeon mengejarnya hanya untuk memasukkanmu ke rumah ini. Kemudian nona Baekhyun menemukan album foto anda tanpa sengaja, membuat Tuan Jeon marah..."

Pelayan Kim menatap Taehyung yang berurai air mata dengan sedih, "Tuan Jeon... mendorong Nona Baekhyun jatuh dari tangga." Pemandangan mengerikan itu berkelebat di benak Taehyung.

Ibunya yang sudah menjadi mayat, terbaring dengan posisi aneh bersimbah darah di bawah tangga. Ekspresinya ketakutan. Jeon benar-benar kejam dan menakutkan. Tiba-tiba Taehyung menyadari bahwa dia terjebak di rumah ini bersama Jeon.

"Kenapa Jungkook mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya?" Taehyung menyadari firasat buruk itu.

Pelayan Kim menghela napas panjang, "Karena Tuan Jeon makin kuat dari hari ke hari. Dia...bisa saja bangkit dan mendesak Tuan Jungkook, maka Tuan Jungkook meminta saya mempersiapkan kalau ini semua terjadi."

Taehyung gemetar. Dia takut, dia telah mendengar kisah kekejaman Jeon. Dan sekarang dia hanya bergantung pada kekuatan Jungkook. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook kalah dan Jeon menguasainya?

"Aku merencanakan pelarian anda. Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus bergerak cepat. Malam ini anda harus bersiap-siap." Pelayan Kim bergumam dengan gelisah. Taehyung menyadari Pelayan Kim gemetar. Lelaki itu ketakutan. Sama seperti dirinya.

Takut kepada Jeon yang mengerikan.

 **.**

 **zelochest**

 **.**

Wow guys...

Ternyata aku gantung kalian selama setahun... Bahkan lebih...

Dan review sampai tembus 100+ /menangis haru/

Maafkan aku :'

Lalu... Aku mungkin akan tetap melanjutkan fanfic ini...

Hanya dengan ya, seperti biasa, jarak update yang tak tentu...

Maafkan aku

So would you still give me a review comment and cheer me up and want me to continue this fic?


End file.
